


远离家乡，世界就在前方

by ib99



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ib99/pseuds/ib99
Summary: 这要么是一场惊险的绑架案，要么是世界上最棒的公路旅行——取决于你问的是谁。
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home is behind the world ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638518) by [chan_bi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_bi/pseuds/chan_bi). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 授权已获得，原作者的汤普热上可见。

古利德穿梭在枪林弹雨之间。

一手持枪，一手拿着被现金塞得满满的背包，躲到一个角落后重重地喘着气。

麻烦了。

事情变得非常麻烦了。

他从几个星期前就开始布局，该死的，平时的他是一个很冲动的人，但在这件事上他有深思熟虑过，并花费了几个星期准备。不过，几个星期对于谋划一出黑帮家庭逃脱记，并把家族的财产洗劫一空来说好像太急了点，但对于古利德，谋划方案并加以实施，已经让他等的够久了。

他的运气就这样了！前脚准备带着钱、伪造的文件和必要的联系方式溜之大吉，后脚警察就闯了进来。

人在倒霉的时候，喝凉水也塞牙。

尽管如此，目前的情况也比他两周前被迫参加一场枪战时的情况要好得多。

不过，如果警察的突袭行动再晚一天就完美了。

该死！

他现在没法靠近事先准备好的车子那边，他还确信有人注意到自己正在被黑白两道人马追击。

枪声越来越近了。

草。

他必须马上离开这里。

拐角后的脚步声越来越清晰。

古利德不清楚那人是哪方的，但他并不想留下来弄清楚。

他现在就要逃跑。

环顾四周，有一条大路，没有行人，只有车辆川流不息。

二十米远处有一辆车停在路边。

走一步算一步吧。

没有想太多，古利德冲了过去。

该死，里面有个人，但已经无路可退了。他握紧了手里的枪，没有停下脚步。

打开副驾驶的车门坐了进去，用枪指着司机，态度强硬。

“开车，马上，走。”

从他上车的那一刻起，事情就变得疯狂了起来。

考虑到他现在所处的状况倒是可以理解，他说完话才抬头看对方的脸。

对方满脸写着惊讶，好像是一个来自新国的孩子。他们对视了一会儿，古利德把枪凑近了些，重复道：“马上。”

那孩子看了看枪，又看了看那个装满钱的包，目光最后又回到枪和古利德的脸上。

然后最他妈奇怪的事发生了。

那家伙咧嘴笑了。

“现在？”

“哈？”

“你让我现在就走吗？”

这家伙在嘲讽他吗？

作为回应，古利德用枪抵着他的太阳穴。

那小子笑的更他妈开心了，像是嘲讽般敬了个礼，然后发动了汽车。

“Yes，sir.”

他们前脚刚驶出停车位，加入车流之中，后脚布拉德雷就出现在古利德刚才待过的拐角处。

所以这家伙就是刚才那个穷追不舍的人，这样看来没用事先准备好的车逃跑也不赖。如果布拉德雷冒着自己身为完美的政客名誉受损的风险站在这里，事态的发展就会比之前想象中的有趣得多。

古利德望向窗外，刚好他同父异母的兄弟也注意到了这辆车和里面的乘客。他忍不住笑了出来，这是他第一次看见那家伙露出这般惊诧的表情。

那家伙也许没料到古利德会背叛他们的混账父亲，更不会料到他会顺利逃脱。

光是这张脸就值得古利德孤注一掷。

几秒后，车子从布拉德雷的视线中消失了。

然而古利德错了，从这一刻起，一切都变得更疯狂了。

古利德一直望着布拉德雷，直到他的身影消失在车流的后方，如果不是身旁那人开口他几乎忘了自己不是一个人，即使车子现在还在往前开。

“那么，我该带你去哪儿呢？”

“啊？”

他转过身，看到他的……古利德暂且称他为他的人质，礼貌地朝他微笑。

“你想去哪儿？”那家伙不紧不慢地重复了一遍，仿佛自己正在说话的对象是一个特别迟钝的孩子，而不是一个正在用枪指着他的家伙。

“嗯……赶紧开车离开这里，快！”古利德补充道，不太明智地挥着枪，“否则……”

他的人质好像不以为然。他是不是被他刚刚绑架的小子打量了一遍？

“我不认为这是个好主意。”

“怎么不是？”

“‘开快点’。根据刚才我听到的枪声和警笛声，我猜你是在躲避那边的警察。如果真是这样的话，违反交通法可不是什么好主意。”

“好吧，被黑帮抓住也不是什么好主意。”

“哦，所以你不是他们的人？”他和古利德说话的感觉就像……就像他们俩在牙医诊所前排队，为了避免无聊才聊天。

“闭嘴，开车，好吗？”

“当然。”

“……不要违反交通法。”

那个傻瓜咧嘴笑了。

“当然。”

现在他们暂时逃离了追击者的视线，古利德决定好好看看他的司机。

他的第一印象是正确的，对方是一个二十多岁的新国人，长长的黑发扎成一个看起来凌乱的马尾辫。他瞥了一眼，发现古利德正在打量自己，笑了一下。

“我的名字叫做麟，顺便说一下，如果你愿意告诉我你的名字，我在心里就不会称呼你为‘性感的全副武装陌生人’了。”

这家伙有病吧？

好吧，至少古利德现在知道他搭话的动机了。

“你听着，孩子。你不需要‘和绑匪谈话，然后他就会把你当人看，不会杀了你’，我不会伤害你的，我没兴趣。我也不在意你看到了我的长相，那些垃圾电影好像跟你传递了一种在这种情况下这很重要的观念。”

“对于一个说自己不会加害我的人来说，你挥舞那把枪的次数有点太多了。”

为什么这家伙一副不以为然的表情？他只是善于装模作样吗？

“我能说什么呢？我经常打手势，我是那种喜欢打手势的人。15分钟前我还在黑帮里混，也许我有意大利血统... ... ”

“有趣！你真的好有趣！还有，我提个小小的建议，你可以放下枪。我很合作，没必要这样。”

“难道我该相信你的一面之词？”

“我留给过你我不值得信任的印象吗？”

古利德考虑了一下。

“不，你没有……那你为什么要帮我？”

“也许我就是想打破这平淡无奇的日常，而且你看起来足够有意思。”

“我看起来足够有意思，所以你就顺着我被绑架？如果我说你要开车把我送到另一个国家呢？”

那个小鬼，（他的名字是这么叫？）麟，一脸真诚，耸了耸肩。

“我没问题。”

“一般人通常会拒绝拿枪绑架自己的偷车贼…”

“欸，这车够坐三四个人，”他想了一会儿，改口说：“如果你说的那些人挤一挤的话。”

“你疯了。”

“我就当你在恭维我了，‘性感的全副武装陌生人’先生。”

“我的神啊，这就是我的命吗？！我前脚打算逃脱黑帮，警察后脚就出现了。然后现在我绑架了一个疯子来载我。”

“嘿，我也能这么说。我正在一个停车位上休息，然后不知道从哪里冒出来了一个拿着枪的性感的疯子。你能告诉我现在要去哪吗？”

“在下个十字路口左转，我们从东边出城，然后向西走，以防万一被人跟踪。”

“emmmm……下个十字路口，你确定？那前面……”

“是的，我确定，照我说的做。”

“好吧，如果你确定的话。”

麟按照古利德的指示，开向了他指的那条路……直到他们遇到了一些橙色的路标。

“草，前面施工！”

麟叹了口气。然后看着他，那眼神就像今天是自己的生日，然后古利德给了他最好的礼物。

“啊，是吗？正好！”

啥。

“你说啥？”

“快点！拍抖音！”

“你说啥？？？？”

麟突然停下车，旁边超过他们的车子愤怒地按起了喇叭。

“你什么意思？”古利德转向他，表情比刚进车的时候更震惊。

“我让你停下来了吗？”

麟没有理会他，开始疯狂翻自己的口袋。“好，好，向我开枪吧，但首先，怎样都好，”他掏出一部手机，“看看这个。”

古利德注意到他手里拿着一部手机，播放着一个6秒的短视频。他抬头看看麟，对方一脸期待。

千禧一代……

此外，古利德想给自己一脚，忘了从人质手里把手机拿走，菜鸟才会犯的低级错误，他应该感到羞耻。

顺便一说，他觉得抖音的事没有讨论价值。

（原文这里其实是the vine ，推特旗下的一个六秒短视频网站，由于汉语语境下没有相关表述，私自替换成了抖音）

“我要留着这个。”古利德晃了晃手里的手机，“我不想让你给其他人还是别的什么打电话。”

“哈，打电话？就算刀架在我脖子上我也不会打的……嘿……我想我现在的处境就是这样，对吧？”

“闭嘴。你没有生命危险，白痴，回去开车吧。”

“是啊，是啊……”他们回到了不断变得拥堵的车流中（因为该死的道路施工），“我应该生气你拿走了它... ... ”

“你没生气？”

“没有，我是个白痴，你也一样。”

“你再说一遍？”

“你应该处理掉我的手机，还有你自己的。你知道，GPS……”

“我有一个burner手机，我早就安排妥当了。”

（注：burner手机是一种简单便宜的一次性手机，话费预付，通常用完即扔，不会通过sim卡被追踪到）

“你一直计划偷一辆有人的车？”

“计划赶不上变化，好吗？走一步是一步。”

“行吧行吧，不过你还是应该弄坏我的手机。”

“怎么会有人想追踪你？他们又不知道我和你在一起。”

“也许有目击者。”

淦……也许这个臭小子是对的。

“布拉德雷。”

“什么？”

“金·布拉德雷可能看到我们了。”

麟有点紧张。

“……那个政客？”

“是的，他看见我坐这辆车……他可能会去找你的信息，我现在想起来了……”

“布拉德雷在那里？”

“他是我亲爱的兄弟，怎么了？”

“你亲爱的兄弟？金·布拉德雷是你的兄弟？”

“呃，同父异母的兄弟。”

古利德把手机放在仪表盘上，用枪托把它砸得粉碎。麟快速地瞥了他几眼，看着他把电话扔出窗外，得意地笑了。

古利德想了一会儿，然后耸耸肩，把枪收进了口袋。麟的笑声让他转过身。

“你看，我们俩现在就只是异常火辣的朋友，一起去公路旅行。”

“我们不是，你别瞎说。”

“你不觉着你身材超辣吗？”

“我知道我长得还不错，谢谢。我不是这个意思。”

“等等……那你是觉得我不够性感？”

“我觉得你是个怪胎。”

“但也很帅，对吧？”

“为什么在这种时候你脑子里首先想到的是这些东西？不管怎样，我不信任你，你帮我太多了。”

“你在转移话题... ... 怎么，你宁愿要一个不合作的人质?”

“我能理解你不合作，我不能理解你现在的所作所为。”

“既然你不信任我，为什么还把枪收起来? ”

“唉，我们可能要很久之后才能分道扬镳，我可不想把时间都花在拿枪指着你身上，这太累人了。而且，我们在市中心，在大马路上，如果有人偶然看到车里面，他们会看到你被枪指着的画面。”

“如果把我留在路边，你自己继续离开会容易得多，那样……对你来说会安全得多。”

“我一不盯着你，你就立刻去报警？”

“我不会那样做的！”

“好吧，我信你这一句。为什么你……在谈到我让你走的时候，听起来很失落？”

“我……把这当成一场冒险了！今天发生了……一些事……但我现在在公路旅行！我从来没有真真正正地来过一次！”麟在座位上雀跃起来，“咱们应该买点零食！”

“零食是不可能的。我打心里觉得你对自己现在的处境一无所知，孩子。”

“哦，‘性感的全副武装陌生人’先生，我觉得我明白。你可能觉得这是今天我遇到的最疯狂的一件事……老实说，你的想象力还不够丰富！”

“嗯？行吧，那我再想一想，反正现在无事可做……你今天怎么了？”

“我刚刚辞职了。”

“哦，哇，这比被歹徒绑架刺激多了……”

“你刚说你金盆洗手了。”

“嗯……你在哪儿工作？”

“【姚氏公司】”

这个名字在古利德心里敲响了警钟，这个公司的CEO是布拉德雷最有名的“商业合作伙伴”。他们计划在几天后将公司大部分资金转移到一个账户里，并宣告破产。留下一大堆失业的员工，同时拖欠数月的工资。

古利德看着这个孩子，在想自己应不应该告诉他，他刚刚躲过了多么大的麻烦事。

哈，他想做的事远不止于帮这个小鬼理解自己的处境。

“哇哦……辞职……真刺激……”

“你会大吃一惊的……嘿! 从某种程度上讲，我们今天都辞职了! 伙计，真巧，我们是如此相似！”

“对，对，我们几乎是同一个人……”

他们彼此沉默了一会儿，除了古利德时不时给出一点指示的声音。他们从东边离开城市，然后按计划绕城而行，最后抵达了西边。

“我走不动了，我太饿了。”

“你到底在说什么？”

“今天过了一个不寻常的早晨，我还没吃饱。”

“这和我有什么关系？”

“你不会想让我饿的时候开车的，我有一种……昏倒的倾向……”

妈的……如果他说的是真的……我运气真好。

“真他妈倒霉，我碰到了一个不能连着开车两小时的小疯子。”

“跟我交换吧，直到我们找到一个安全的地方吃饭。”

“我开车，你就能自由活动了。”

“嘿，得了吧，我什么时候传递给你我是可疑人的信号了？你把枪放下！”

“我已经开始后悔了。”

“你说过你不会杀我的。”

“我没说过这把枪要对着你，我想解脱，你快把我逼疯了。”

“不，我要开车送你出城。”

“我上辈子做了什么，老天要这样对我。”

麟笑了出来，然后又试着问了一遍。

“我真的需要吃东西，‘性感的全副武装陌生人’。”麟撅起嘴，用着对上帝发誓的口吻，“求你了……”

他的生活怎么会变成这样？发生了什么让他走到这一步的？古利德怒吼道：

“除了命令、微笑和谢谢，麻烦你闭嘴，没别的了。如果我看到你想引起别人的注意……”

这个毛头小子挥舞着双臂庆祝，然后想起自己正在开车，又安全地双臂放回方向盘上。

他们在一个免下车快餐店停了下来，这个小鬼几乎把菜单上所有的东西都点了一遍，当服务员将收据递给他们的时候，他满脸期待，微笑着看古利德。

古利德付了钱，与他交换了位置，这样吃起来方便点。

至少现在可以消消停停一会儿了。

“我不喜欢这些。”

好吧，放松是不可能的。

麟发着牢骚，右手手腕上的手铐晃来晃去、叮当作响，尽可能将自己绑在车门上（就好像古利德能让他在忙于开车的时候保持自由一样）

“别说了，至少你如愿以偿地吃上东西了，我开车，也如了你的愿。我现在在想，把你留在这儿好像越来越没啥意义了。”

“不，没有的事。”

“你怎么知道？”

“只是因为……”

“好的，好的，你的争辩很有意义……我确信……”

“随便你怎么挖苦我吧，不过你没把我扔在路边自己开车溜之大吉的理由我还是知道的。”

“哼嗯，也是。你知道得太多了，虽然连我的名字都不知道。”

“‘性感的全副武装陌生人’先生，我不用知道你的名字就能明白，你就是想……在这个逃亡……旅途……冒险中找个伴儿。”

……这小子真他妈烦人……

“闭嘴，吃你的饭吧。”

古利德握着麟的手径直推向他的脸，炸薯条飞了出去，酱汁弄得满脸都是。

“嘿！别动我的薯条，怪物！”

“你才知道！”

“你莫得灵魂，就会把火气撒在无辜的薯条上。”麟摇了摇头。

“闭嘴，给我吃点。”

“你不配拥有它们。”

但他还是把纸袋递了过去，这样古利德就可以在开车的时候拿一点吃。

然后，他们之间产生了一种默契（先是薯条，然后是鸡块和别的东西），麟在被绑着的手和古利德之间移动着纸袋，拿出一些东西来吃。

当他们找到了出城的路时，麟打破了沉默。

“为什么有些人到头来加入了黑帮呢？”

哦，这就是他想要的闲聊？倒是不奇怪……

“为什么有人在你这个年纪就辞职，却对被卷入了一场全国的公路旅行喜出望外？你不觉得自己太早就面临中年危机了吗？”

“啊哈！所以你承认这是一场公路旅行了？！”

“白痴。”

“至于提前进入中年危机一事，这取决于人什么时候死亡，不是吗？”

“不……真的不是。”

“呃……同意保持不同看法。不管怎样，我的情况有些不同……”

“那为什么？”

“我先提问的！你为什么和黑社会混在一起？”

“呃，家庭原因……你为什么要做一份压根不喜欢的工作呢？”

麟笑着说：“家庭原因……我从没说过我不喜欢这份工作，只是……不得已而为之，我指辞职。你为什么逃跑呢？”

“事实证明，当你讨厌你的家庭的时候，这个东西就不会束缚你了。”

“也就是说？”

“我不想再为那个混蛋老爹工作了。”

麟递给他一杯苏打水，自己也拿了一杯，然后举起来，在嘲弄中庆祝。

“干杯！我也是这样，告诉你，我们比你想象中的要相似得多！”

他们又吃了一会，直到麟小声急迫地说了一句。

“我们有麻烦了。”

古利德环顾四周，就好像布拉德雷和混账老爹会凭空出现在汽车后座上。

“怎么了？”

麟把手里的东西递给他看。

“就剩下汉堡了，我不知道怎样在开车的时候帮你吃掉汉堡……”

古利德眨了眨眼。

“你认真的吗？”

“嗯，这是个问题。”

“这是……我的老天，好吧，反正我饱了，吃了你点的那堆该死的食物，我晚点再吃我的那份。”

“我可以……帮你分担这个重任……”

“别动我的汉堡。”

“但我能看得出这个问题压在你身上太艰巨了……我可以在几口之内完美解决。”

“你敢，你这个小混蛋！我把车停下来，把你那份也吃了。”

“你不会那么做的。”

“试试看？”

“好吧好吧，我们别这么上头。”

“只要再递给我我的苏打水。”

古利德抿了一口，发现自己正在因为他们俩这样滑稽的行为傻笑，这或许是这次旅行中最奇怪的一件事。

“不管怎样，‘性感的全副武装陌生人’先生……”

“……古利德。”

“什么？”

“古利德……我的名字。”

“你认真的？”

“我跟你讲过我讨厌我那混账老爹吧？”

“嗯，我想我知道原因了……”

他咬了一大口，嘴里塞满了食物，补充说：“不管怎样，古利德，有辆警车跟着我们。”

“啥？？？”

他的确从后视镜里看到一辆警车在跟踪他们。

“别担心，我想他们不知道你是谁。他们应该只是看到你刚才在几英里外闯红灯。”

古利德深深吸了口气。

“你不告诉我这件事，却让我们为了一个汉堡吵架？”

“汉堡，很重要。”

“行吧，行吧，没什么好担心的。他们还没让我们靠边停车。我解开你的手，你就可以回到驾驶座上了。他们会问你的证件，但不会问我的，一切都会顺利的。”

“啊，交给我，你放心。”

“……我口袋里还有一把枪。”

“你不用威胁我……不管怎样，这方法没有用。”

“为什么没用？”

“因为我不能给他们看我的证件?”他说得理直气壮。

“为什么不能？”

“你在说什么……哦对，不是我的错，我知道你一头雾水。你看，这不是我的车。”

“啥？？？？？？？”

“这车是我偷的。我需要在逃跑的同时传递一个讯息，偷这辆车能让我一举两得。”

“你在说什么？？？”

“嗯——还记得我说我辞职了吗？其实不应该说是辞职，更像是在听说公司即将宣布欺诈性破产后，偷走了公司一半以上的资金，然后分给员工作为奖金……”

古利德……无言以对了。

“……你要是想要我也能分你一点……”

“哈，哈？？？”

“我有点像副总裁，你要是问我的话，我和他们是一条绳上的蚂蚱，但我不能做出这种事……我是那个CEO的儿子。”

“啥？？？？？？？？？？？”

“我懂你。”他模仿古利德一脸崩溃的样子。

“但……但你手里有车钥匙！”

“是的……我也偷了那些。”

“从谁手里？”

“谁？”

“……”

“……金·布拉德雷。”

“啥？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”

“我需要逃跑，就算我是CEO的儿子，道上的人还是会因为我的所作所为穷追不舍。草，我才发现我父亲和黑帮有猫腻！我真不觉得他们会对我手软……不管怎么说，当你拦住我的时候，我刚换上车牌，扔掉了布拉德雷车上的GPS……”

“所以这是你的计划？偷这辆车。”

“不准确，我只是有一个机械师朋友，她在最后一刻帮了我。”

“你疯了。”

“我更愿意说成，我们疯了。两个如疯似颠，风光无限的家伙，面对黑帮抱头鼠窜，培养感情。”然后麟笑了，“看。”他转过身，从后座上抓起一个运动包，里面装了公司一半的钱，他指了指自己的包，又指了指古利德那个满载现金的运动包，“一样的！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我尽可能翻译得通顺些……但有些英文表达是无法用汉语表现出来的，能磕得动英肉的朋友还是推荐去看原文。


	2. Chapter 2

警察示意他们靠边停车。

“孩子，你看起来有扯淡的天赋。”

“谢谢！”麟试图用自己最虚伪的声线说话。

“我们就在那里停下吧，用胡说八道瞒天过海。”

“行……我们做得到……”

该死，麟有妨碍过他的绑匪吗？

“认真的？”

“这取决于你……”

“咱们车要没油了。”

“那还是别了。”

只须一个眼神，他得到了他想要的回应。

也是，麟也不是什么善类，事情接下来会变得非·常·有·趣。

“性感的武装陌生人”，古利德，从裤子口袋里掏出一些钥匙，扔给他。

“在那边你是自由之身，如果他们逮捕了我，至少我坐牢的罪名是偷窃、盗车和与黑帮有染，而不是绑架。”

他似乎已经准备好离开了，但是麟在解开束缚的时候，注意到舞台还没有准备好。

“等等，等等，先别开始！咱们公路飙车的时候不能没有音乐！”

“你没在逗我吧？”

“我这辈子从来没想过干这个！既然我的手机横尸于路边不知道哪个地方，就用收音机凑合一下吧……像以前那种！”

麟把手铐扔在后座上去够收音机。

“好吧，我想……算了快走吧，我觉得我们的朋友要等不及了。”

当第一个电台里歌曲的前三个音符响起来时，古利德与麟击了个掌，相视而笑，为了音乐和他们的“好运”。

“不用凑合，我已经找到最应景的歌了。”

“真的吗？这首？”

“简直完美，不是吗？让我们狂欢起来吧！”

古利德一脚将油门踩到底，一时间，空气中充满了发动机的噪音，警笛声，还有Toto的《Africa》。

—————————————————————————————————————

“我恨你。”

“啊——别这样，‘性感的武装陌生人’，这很好玩！我们逃出来了。”

“是……我们俩身上除了两大袋子现金，一无所有，站在马路中间。没法妥善处理掉偷来的车，在可以预见的未来，警察找上门的时候，我们也没车迅速离开。”

确实如此。

他们设法摆脱了巡逻车(情理之中，事实证明古利德有一套疯狂的飙车技巧，麟对此印象深刻) ，这棒极了，即使有一点点冒险(好吧，愚蠢的冒险)。

很明显，古利德是对的，那辆车几乎没有多少油，在追逐戏后理所应当地用尽了最后一滴。

他们为谁的做法更明智争执了一会儿：推车，能藏起来一点是一点，但会浪费宝贵的时间，或者就把它留在路边，等着被警察发现，警察应该还在搜捕他们。他们最后决定把车藏起来，这要比让警察知道他们在步行划算得多。

他们把车移动到离停车处不远的一条土路上，并接着朝那个方向推了几百码，最后把车停在了一些灌木丛后面。虽然在土路上还依稀可见，但在主干道上根本看不出那里有辆车，这样就足够了。警察需要花点时间才能找到这辆车，并把盗窃案和他们俩联系在一起，更何况麟花了点时间换了车牌。

确定好方位后，俩人动身离开了这里，只带了一把枪，一副手铐和一大堆现金。

“好吧，现在情况不太妙，也有可能会更糟……”

古利德走得比麟稍微快了点，侧着身对着他，麟甚至没注意到他手里拿了一根烟。

“怎么会。”

他可能注意到自己做了个鬼脸，因为他们几乎异口同声说了一句——

“好像要下雨了。”

“好像要下雨了，对，哈。”

两人抬起头，但不走运的是，电影里那样说完话后倾盆而下的大雨并没有出现。真可惜，有时候宇宙少了点幽默感。

“不管怎样，走到我前面来，我不想把视线从你身上移开，小害虫。”

“啊——拜托，我以为我们翻过这一页了。”麟尽可能让自己的声音听起来像在发牢骚，但同时还是照做了，“你甚至让我留着我的现金袋。”

“嘿，我不会让你留着任何东西的，我让你带着它，只是因为如果你做了一些不合我意的事，至少我有一只手可以空出来去掏枪。”

麟重重地倒抽了口气。

“你不会从我这里拿走什么东西吧? ”

“到嘴的肥肉还能让它溜了？我已经抢了你的车，我又不知道它不是你的。还有别再做现在这种事了，我现在知道你的意图了。”

哦，真的吗？他的观察力比他想象的还要敏锐。

“哦，真的吗？怎么知道的? ”麟决定走到古利德前面，然后转身向后退，直视着他。

“就是这个! 你这么胡闹，就是想让我放松警惕。”

好吧，也许他根本没有那么善于观察。

“没有没有，我就是出奇的心大。”

麟笑容满面，依旧向后倒退着，然后绊在一块石头上摔倒了。（当然，完全是故意的，很显然是为了让这个“性感的武装陌生人”不那么戒备……）

与古利德不同，整个形势对麟来说是有好处的。严格说来，站在他的角度，偷走父亲一半的钱并分发给员工并不过分。他父亲的所作所为让他可以名正言顺地做这些违法之举，还可以让自己分得一杯羹。背包里的现金是他父亲的，他甚至可以以工作之名使用这笔钱，除非接受持续多年的欺诈行为调查，他的父亲只能哑巴吃黄连。（就算考虑到麟在不知不觉中帮那个独裁者赚了许多钱，这一次也够他受的了）

归根结底，麟所做的唯一一件会被请到局子里喝茶的事就是偷了布拉德雷的车，而且现在他有了一个无可挑剔的替罪羊，一个对布拉德雷怀恨已久的前武装黑帮成员，任何人都会相信他是被迫上了那辆失窃的车。但另一方面，毫无疑问，黑帮会来追杀他，一个让他们损失了数十亿美元的人，而古利德比他要更清楚如何摆脱他们。

诚然，麟不想就这么走了。

但是，如果他们被抓到了，如果他被迫拉古利德来顶罪，那就太可悲了。麟真的很欣赏这个人，他从未见过像他这样的人。

“那么，老板，我们现在怎么办? 去偷另一辆车吗? ”麟问道，而古利德用没拿着香烟的那只手拉他起来。

“老板？”

“是啊，我想了想，我不能再称呼你为‘性感的武装陌生人’了。我们一起唱了Toto的《Africa》，它是一个牢不可破的纽带，从那之后我们就不是陌生人了！”

“等一下，让我们把事情理理……”

“哎，我这辈子从没把事情搞清楚过！”麟抽空把手伸了过去，他想让整件事变得更加戏剧性，单纯为了好玩。

“闭嘴，我在讲话，必须要说清楚，那首歌是你一个人唱的……你现在提到的，每一个字，你理解了吗？”

“要是让我假装没有看到你最后在哼歌，我就不站在这了。”

古利德松开了手，麟在半空中又倒下去了。

“那你就别站着。”

“嗷！你这个可怕的老板！我要向工会抗议你！”

“好的，你做到了。现在起来吧，孩子。”

麟这次自己爬起来，而古利德用鞋底碾了碾香烟。这次他面朝前方走路了。

“你还没回答我的问题。我们还要再偷辆车吗？”

古利德嘲笑他：“那是新手才会犯的错!”

“‘新手’才会违反交通法，忘记从人质手里拿走手机。”

“确实，有人在摆脱布拉德雷的时候开着手机。”

麟脸红了，这确实是他的锅，古利德继续说着。

“在被追回的失窃车辆附近有车辆被报失相当引人注目，我有一个全新的身份证还有两大袋现金，接下来只需去最近的城镇买一辆二手车。”

“哇哦，聪明！我们必须合作……更明智地处理这件事，没有被抓就已经谢天谢地了。买辆二手车确实有道理……”

“很好，很高兴我们意见一致。不过也没差，因为无论如何我都会这么干。”

他们继续前行，直到麟想起了古利德说的话。

“嘿！你刚才说‘你’有两袋现金？你要拿我的那袋！”

“别废话，咱们走吧，我可不想因为你发牢骚而被抓。”

麟回头，确保古利德看到了他的噘嘴，但没有再犯同样的错误。他转过身，向着目的地加快了脚步。

意料之外的是，最近的城镇并不那么近，他们下午大部分时间都在步行。谢天谢地，即使没有谷歌地图的帮助，他们在快要关门的时候找到了经销商。（说真的，离开了智能手机，人们是怎么在人生地不熟的地方找到路的？）

交易进行得很顺利。经销商是一个满头大汗的家伙，戴着一副大眼镜，胡子打理得很整齐，完全不在意全现金支付，看得出来他想早点回家。

当他们开着一辆几乎不能被称为汽车的垃圾离开时，太阳已经完全落山了，麟开始有了头晕的反应。宽慰的是，古利德不知道是不是心血来潮，决定再次成为司机以免发生车祸，所以麟可以向后躺在座椅上，努力不让自己的视线变得模糊。

他的反应力看起来迟钝了很多，因为他甚至没有注意到古利德停下了车，从包里掏出来什么东西放在了他的腿上。

他睁开一只眼睛（是的，他闭着眼睛，什么时候闭上的？），立刻认出来那个就像在几十年前的午餐时买的汉堡包。

他现在精疲力尽，但不可能对此无动于衷，不是吗？

“你真的要把你的汉堡给我吗? ”

这个“身材火辣，全副武装，不再是陌生人的人”哼了一声。

“当然不是，你说得好像我会那么做似的。那个汉堡是你的，从警察开始追我们起你就没吃，我们扔车子的时候我把它带着了。”

麟想仔细看看古利德，想进一步了解他。他是一个魅力非凡的人（不仅因为他很辣），但浑身散发着“不要看他，把注意力放在腿上的汉堡上”的气息。麟从口袋里掏出药片，因为没有水便生咽了下了一粒，他注意到古利德正在盯着他。

这个汉堡……谈不上美味……又冷又黏，但是麟两三口就吃完了，最后感觉好了一点。

“谢谢你，老板。”

古利德耸耸肩。

“呃，如果你在做我的人质的时候挂了，我可能会因为谋杀罪而坐牢，你现在看起来像一个僵尸。”

“我不是僵尸，我就当你刚才是在说我长得精致了。”

“哦，行吧。我要对你的昏迷症改观了，你怎么了？”

麟笑了，是的，如果到最后关头他要背叛这个家伙，那会非常悲哀。

“我自有分寸。”

“你他妈到底什么毛病?”

“糖尿病。”

“等等，你认真的？”

“是的。”

“你不是在耍我吧? ”

“没有。”

“好耶，我认识了一个疯子小鬼，做人质的时候要我甩掉警察，做同伴的时候有他妈的糖尿病。”古利德笑岔气了。

“你刚刚是不是说了‘同伴’？还有我现在应该感到羞耻吗？”

“你不用在意，我的运气就这样。嘿，等一下，你怎么不用那个东西？”

“你指什么？”

“就是那个……注射器？”古利德模仿规范使用注射器的动作，但看起来更像是刺伤自己。

“哦，胰岛素！不，不是那种糖尿病。”麟拿出口袋里的瓶子摇了摇，“二甲双胍，一天两次，注意饮食，不能不吃饭。”

“或许也不能为了找一辆新的逃跑用车而从警察的搜捕下走出几英里? ”

“确实，你说的得太对了。”

“很高兴知道这一点……”

麟伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠。

“我们什么时候可以停下来休息一会儿，最好是能吃个晚饭睡上一觉。”

“我还是想和那辆旧车之间再多拉开一点距离…… ”他瞥了他一眼，“但不会太久，今天对我来说也过于漫长。”

麟点点头，感觉稍微好了一点。他太想睡一会儿了，最好在床上。每当他试图闭目养神时，那该死的汽车发出的微弱的尖锐的声音会让他产生高度的警觉。

“顺便一提，你被坑了，这辆车就是个垃圾。”

“我们必须尽快远离那台旧车，越快越好，所以没有时间讨价还价，好吗？还有，商家越对交易感到高兴，越不会细想我们为什么从该死的运动包里拿出现金支付。”

“所以……”

“不管怎样，我没有被坑。严格上讲被坑的是你，因为我用了你的钱。”

麟不知道自己是不是要装作很惊讶（他没有不高兴，一切结束后，他有一点点想偷走古利德的包），或者表达一下不满。悲伤的是，他的犹豫不决让他发出了一点尖锐的声音，让这个“身材火辣，全副武装，不再是陌生人的人”洋洋自得地傻笑了起来。

他尽可能糊弄过去。

“你不是说那两个包都是你的了吗？你不要再给我含糊不清的暗示了，不管怎样，我那颗可怜的小心脏已经受不了了。”

“……闭嘴。”

好极了。

找到一家汽车旅馆后，他们叫了外卖。

麟没有像古利德那样过硬的新身份(见鬼，他甚至把自己未成年时用于喝酒的假身份证留在了家里) ，所以古利德要了个单人间，以防工作人员要登记每一位顾客。这不无道理，别人可能正在寻找他，如果不是警察、布拉德雷和他亲爱的打手……就是父亲和他的爪牙。

所以，接下来步步为营才是明智之举。

麟没有被铐在车门上，虽然古利德在开新车的时候没有再束缚他，但他不可能信任麟能在车里待上三秒钟。

可如果古利德不信任他，为什么没考虑过他会尖叫喊救命，这点无从得知。也有可能这是一次测试，看看麟会不会这么做。他们离距离最近的城市相当远，警察要赶过来得花上不少时间。这是一场赌博，但不至于会让他趁机偷车逃跑（也有可能是报警）。不管怎样，这是无谓之举，麟根本没有意图想要逃跑，只有一点很可悲——食物就在驾驶员的后座上，离他这么近，却根本够不到，只能闻着香味。

几分钟后，“身材火辣，全副武装，不再是陌生人的人”回来把车锁打开，并带走了背包和食物。他告诉了麟房间号，相信他能自己从窗户爬进去。一切都很顺利，不是吗？一步步来吧。

在房间里，他们一边吃着汤面和饺子，在和睦的沉默中喝着酒，一边看着新闻，希望能得到有关警方抓捕黑帮或者有关姚氏公司丑闻的消息。

一个也没有。

这可能意味着布拉德雷与黑帮的关系还没有被公之于众，而他的父亲找到了一种方法来掩盖麟造成的麻烦。

麟抬头，看到古利德咬紧了牙关，他肯定恨死他哥哥了。麟的表情也一样沉重，他对他父亲的感情也差不多，从来没觉得他父亲是一个好人，他没有那么天真，即使是作为一个孩子，对此也深信不疑。

他深知父亲的为人有多么恶劣，差点让他也一起欺骗上千的员工，这件事让他和古利德一样咬牙切齿。

麟决定冲个澡冷静一下。

他本来想在热水里多泡一会，好让自己在经历了一天离奇的事后放松下来，但事实是热水只供应了一分钟，然后从淋浴头流出来的东西可以被称为冰了。用粗糙的毛巾简单擦拭后，又穿上了一整天穿着的那条裤子。

不过，他好歹还有那么一分钟热水。从浴室里传出的脏话判断，后面冲澡的古利德得到的只有冷水。

最后，古利德只在腰间别了条毛巾就回到了房间。当麟看向他时，不得不感慨“性感的武装陌生人”这个称呼取对了，因为这个人确实有把好枪。

与此同时，麟用自己的毛巾擦干了头发，现在正倒在床上。经历了这么多后，他的大脑重新开始运转，注意到了一个迫在眉睫的问题。

“这里只有一张床。”

古利德穿上了他的拳击短裤(在麟看来，这毫无疑问是他那天所做的最犯规的事情) ，然后像看傻子一样看着他。

“好吧，我是从窗户偷偷带你进来的，你这个大聪明。我又不可能自己要一间双人房。”

“哦，也对，有道理，但我们现在怎么办？”

古利德坐在床的另一边耸了耸肩。

“就睡觉，靠，别想什么乱七八糟的事，今天过得够漫长了，我需要睡眠。明天还要走更多的路，希望不用走上几个小时或者换一辆车。”

“还要一些新衣服。”

“是啊，糟透了。我把装满补给品的行李放在了一辆没法在枪林弹雨里靠近的逃跑用车上。此外，你可能需要一个新身份证，即使不太完美，但也能凑合用的那种。”

“你有认识的人吗？”

“离城市不远处有一些，我明天可能需要冒险联系一下，以便弄清楚接下来如何行动。希望布拉德雷没有监视我所有的联系人……”

麟舒服地躺在他那一边床上。

“有趣的是，你连让我一个人待在车里五分钟都不放心，却放心让我在这里睡一整晚。”

古利德仍坐在他那一边，一脸坏笑，给他看了手里的东西。

果不其然，是手铐……

“哦，得了吧！你怎么还怀疑我！至少我们都需要彼此。”

他唯一的反应只有短裤下的凸起，这个“身材火辣，全副武装，不再是陌生人的人”真的很性感。

“啊，伙计！你觉得我会做什么？”

“带着我的钱跑了。”

“好吧，好吧，这是一个很好的主意，但我冒险留在你身边图个啥? 

“这么说你不会叫警察来抓我？”

“你发现我开着偷来的车，带着满是现金的背包，距我偷了我父亲公司里所有的钱才过了多久！你怎么会想到我能报警？”

“你年纪轻轻就腰缠万贯，还有点富于理想，做了一件疯狂的事，打着……打着什么的名义？”

“人民。”

“就是这点。这个说辞太暧昧了！你就是心血来潮，从来没有正视过自己的行动所会带来的后果。我能确定当你意识到自己做了什么，并且带来了什么后果，你会主动爬回原来的生活。”

“你怎么知道！你根本不了解我！”该死，他讨厌有人能让他表现出愤怒的一面，他一般都能够用微笑掩饰过去。别人没有资格惹他生气！随便找一个麟身边的人问，他都是那个惹恼别人的人。

“我知道像你这样的人，孩子。你可能满腔热血，但无法改变这个世界，一旦你意识到这一点，你会想重新得到与生俱来的特权地位，为此，你需要找一个替罪羊，而那个人就是我。”

该死，这么说他知道了麟的诡计。这是怎么发生的？麟是什么时候犯了错误？或者只是古利德有时间串联起一切了？

他比想象中的要精明得多，或许是因为多年效力于地下犯罪组织……确实，那种环境会让人去考虑一个人可以怎样欺骗你……

“你错了！”

“哦，是吗？”

“这和替罪羊无关。因为，你说得对，如果到了万不得已的时候，就算是为了洗脱我的罪行，我也会栽赃绑架我的人，我觉得这很正常。但就算是我被迫面对这一情况的时候，我也需要一个理由，而不是现在。更重要的是，我不会当一切无事发生，我不会再回去了。我永远不会变成我父亲，或者布拉德雷那样的人。无稽之谈！我永远不会改变主意！多少人的生活会因为他们两个而毁了！如果我当一切从没发生过回家，我就无颜以面对他们所有人了。”

“那就向我证明我错了！”

“哦，我会的！你以为我做不到吗？”

“行吧。”

“行吧。”

麟尽可能控制自己不吵起来，这无助于他的争论。就算他有权利这么做，也不能引别人来检查房间。

所以他的举止很成熟……他交叉着双臂，默默生闷气。

古利德依旧背对着他坐在那边，挠了挠头，好像……不太自在？……因为他造成的气氛。

“听着，孩子，这种事我已经看过无数次了。 我干这行已有20年了，比我整个成年期都要久得多，我知道结局是什么。 但是，如果让我说心底话，我真的很想看到你能证明我错了，至少是……。”

“那就等着瞧吧。”

“哦，得了吧！别生气了。我觉得我们最好齐心协力，而不是因为一些自私的理由孤军奋战，我们两个……合作是最好的选择，你能理解吗？你完全疯了，让我下不了台，但我不能说你的行动很奇怪，不愉快，也不好笑……”

等等，他是不是因为尴尬才看向另一边？

他就是！

赚翻了。

那一瞬间让麟的脸上露出了笑容，之前的争吵先放在一边。

“啊啊~~~”

“闭嘴！”

麟现在笑得前仰后合。

“好耶！这么说你确实喜欢我！谢谢你，‘身材火辣，全副武装，不再是陌生人’的老板。”

“我都说了闭嘴，看来你还是需要这个。”他轻轻摇了摇手铐。

“好的好的…我知道了，你继续。”

古利德伸向麟较远的手腕，试图把它铐在床头的边角。选择那只手绑起来是有道理的，这样在他们睡觉的时候，麟伸出的胳膊就不会被夹在中间。但这个动作使得古利德在麟上面停留了片刻，赤裸的胸部和他只有几英寸的距离。

麟不能错过今天最后一次厚颜无耻的机会。

所以当古利德还在努力给他带上手铐的时候，麟又加了一句。

“是的，我想了一下，在这个恰到好处的时候，如果我们用了手铐的正确使用方式，我并不是那么介意……”

“你闭嘴。”

“如果你懂我的意思……”

“闭嘴，快睡觉”古利德又移回了床边上，有点太快了，以至于他觉得自己不像想象中那样自然、不为所动，最后也躺了下来。

于是麟收声睡觉去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就……麟说古利德“全副武装，身材火辣，陌生人”，他这个称呼是我最头大的o(╥﹏╥)o，英文就三个单词“hot armed stranger”，汉语就要说好长一大段……他对古利德的绰号是我整个翻译下来最累的部分………


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上，古利德花了几分钟才反应过来他在哪里。床上粗糙的布料和窗外明显不是城市里鸽子的啁啾声告诉他，他不在市中心的公寓里。也许是一夜情，这解释了他身边轻微的鼾声和胸口上的手臂。他转过身来，发现自己面前是熟睡的麟，提醒了他自己的生活实际上是多么的糟糕。

是的……他在不知不觉中绑架了一个二十多岁的激进富二代。很难说现在的生活比以前强到哪里去……现在，还有一些麻烦。

他把那个孩子的胳膊移开，小心翼翼以免弄醒他（为什么这么麻烦？），然后坐了起来。他意识到麟在背后把身体舒展开来，几乎占据了整张床的空间，考虑到他依旧被铐在床角，能睡成这样还挺厉害，几乎没给古利德留什么空间。

就是这样。

“快点，醒醒，我们得走了。”

那孩子咕哝了一声，可以确定的是他这个音量任何人都听不见，也听不懂。

“现在！”

麟扔给他一个枕头，咕哝得更大声了，但还是听不懂。

不，他没想过要做这种事，他想尽快出去开车。

他顶着被扔枕头风险，一边穿裤子一边拉开了窗帘。

“不要啊———。你怎么……”他听不清，那家伙拿第二个枕头（古利德的枕头！）压在脸上。

“怎么？”

“起得这么早。”他把枕头从脸上移开，给古利德一个杀气腾腾的眼神，“我恨你。”

“我只有在需要尽快跑遍整个国家的时候才起得早，因为有人追杀。”

“啊——好吧。但我在起床前至少要……做些事……帮我带份早餐。”

“如果五分钟之内走不出这间屋子，我就不让你吃早餐。”

麟倒吸一口气，但不像一般人那样做。他用一种像迷路的小狗般的眼神看着古利德，然后故意大声吸了一口。

为什么古利德没宰了他？

“四分钟！”

麟立马从床上跳了下来，好像屁股着火了。

因为胳膊还被绑在床上，他像颗土豆一样倒下去，头撞到床头板上。

古利德发出了一种永远不会和他本人联系在一起的声音。

我的老天啊，他真的做到了，把麟弄死了！

他们吃了一顿丰盛的早餐(还拿一些冰块用来敷那个白痴头上的肿块) ，麟说服他留在一家小餐馆吃饭，而不是把食物打包带走，在那里他们确定了下一步的行动。

他们一致认为当务之急是买一些杂志并换一套衣服。

他们决定打电话给古利德的联系人来咨询有关麟的新身份证的事，一切都要小心行事。这里是路边的一个小镇，不是能吃饭、购物、休息的地方，但同时即便被追踪，也没有人能得到有关新车和古利德新身份的相关信息。

该死，他不想承认这一点，但是这个孩子真的很聪明（即使他也很蠢），而且他意识到他的大多数建议实际上都非常正确。

古利德不是不清楚现在的形势，以及麟实际上在打算盘利用他，为了一张“免罪金牌”，以防万一他们被抓住（见鬼，这家伙甚至前一天晚上就承认了），但他也相信这家伙不会提什么能让布拉德雷找到他们的建议。

（他什么时候开始相信这个放肆的害虫了？）

他们现在终于又上路了，穿着干净的新衣服，终于。

古利德给麟的右手腕买了一些绷带，因为他可能需要很长时间带着手铐。然后这个蠢材开始包扎他的双臂，问他理由，也只是耸了耸肩，说了一句“流行”。

他们还为旅途准备了一些零食，不是麟的要求，也不是他觉得这和公路旅行很般配，当然不是，只是因为有这么做的必要。整天和一个饿了就晕的家伙旅行……看起来不是出于关心，而是出于自卫，这孩子有百分之五十，甚至更高的几率在开车的时候发病。

这个小鬼此时此刻确实在开车，一反常态沉默寡言。他们刚才又一次听广播里的新闻，看看有没有发生什么新事，但有关布拉德雷和姚氏公司的消息依旧一无所获。

“我还是不明白你为什么要偷布拉德雷的车。”

他并不想让麟说话，他喜欢车里此刻的平静，也不想念什么疯狂的谈话。古利德只是想更进一步了解这家伙，占据上风，仅此而已。

“我不明白为什么你用姓氏称呼自己的兄弟。”

“那我该怎么称呼他呢? 金? ”

“这不是他的名字吗？”

“呃，不准确。他叫‘拉斯’（愤怒）。”

“哦……哦，哇。他有一个比‘金’还糟糕的真名，我觉得不太可能。”

“呃，我跟你讲过……混账老爹什么的。”

“是啊，混账老爹……我从大学毕业的那一刻起就为我父亲工作。做好分内的事，兢兢业业，我想只要有心，尽自己最大的努力，也许我可以慢慢改变那些我认为不公平的公司政策。你知道，‘物不因不生，不革不成’。”

老天，这孩子还是太年轻了（或者说已经脱离现实世界了），才会有这种想法。

“好的，好的，我知道你想说什么，你这个‘身材火辣、全副武装、不再陌生’的家伙 ，这是一个非常天真的世界观，但我仍然相信它，该死的我现在仍然相信它，我只是没有预想到别人的行动。布拉德雷和我父亲利用我所有的工努力积累资本，为自己洗黑钱。”

该死，这应该是一个将要被开诚布公的丑闻，比拉斯的资金链还要吸引人……这正是他想知道的……好耶……

“但为什么要偷布拉德雷的车，而不偷你父亲的? ”

“当我发现钱的事情，我和父亲争论，发现他和布拉德雷都在办公室里。我以前知道他们是朋友，但在那一刻，一切都串联起来了，我在那一刻明白了赃款的来源，所以我质问他们。”

“真的吗? 就像你说的，你去找金·布拉德雷，当面质问他的贪污受贿? ”

麟皱起了眉头。

“不太准确，那不是我的风格。我自以为足够狡猾，但他们都知道我在说什么。布拉德雷进行了一场有关“世界是怎样运作”的演讲，然后我崩溃了。”语毕，麟笑了，但笑得很憋屈。古利德能看到他紧握方向盘的手指泛白。“当他彬彬有礼地威胁完我后，我已经计划好要拿走他们所有的钱，然后溜之大吉。但这还不够。我想让他知道你他妈摊上事儿了，不仅是出于正义，还有我恨他和他代表的一切。所以后来他和我握手的时候，我偷了他的钥匙。那个天杀的在那之后居然自信满满地想和我握手！”他干巴巴地笑了，说实在的，这是古利德听过的最难听的声音。“不管怎样，出于某种原因，他欺瞒大众的动机最让我恶心，比我父亲在一旁默默点头，威胁我的生命还要恶心。”

“那真是太糟糕了。”

他太他妈的想换个话题了。

“你不用告诉我这些。”

“不管怎样，我能肯定你在车的事情上给他使绊子了。”

麟用怀疑的目光看了他一会儿，然后继续看路。

“是的，没错。你知道，我也明白，这是一个蠢小孩的噱头，我真的只是碰巧赶上了这码子事好吗？”

“我认真的！我跟你说过昨天他看见我们一起逃了。你真该看看他脸上的表情，那可是无价之宝！我之前以为是因为我所谓的背叛，但实际上要更复杂。想象一下，在他看来，我们俩一起偷了他的钱和车，他肯定会想知道我们是怎么认识的，太疯狂了。”

麟的笑终于听起来像是发自内心的了，古利德为此感觉到要比他想象中的还要自豪。

“哦，我的天，你是对的！完全正确！从他的角度来看，这一切都无厘头！简直完美！哦，我真想看看他脸上的表情。”

古利德微笑着靠在座位上，心满意足。

“是的，那确实是我等了一辈子的场面。”

随之而来的沉默令人心安，他们在开阔的道路上继续前进。

时间一天天流逝着。

他们睡醒后，在北、西、南三方之间随意开车(从来不是前一天的对向，也从来不是东方，他们从东方来) ，停下来吃午饭，再开车，找一家汽车旅馆，从窗户偷偷溜进来，晚餐吃外卖，睡一张床。周而复始。

当计划逃脱时，古利德已经做好了一定程度上会很无聊的准备，特别是最初的几个星期，他清楚自己需要马不停蹄地移动。

奇怪的是，他从来没有感到无聊。

相反，他们建立起了一种熟悉感，在这种熟悉感中，他们开始了解对方的生活方式与习惯，他们发现自己适应了这种全新的环境。

古利德也注意到了……让我们这么说吧……他们彼此之间的行为方式。

麟从各个角度上讲都是一只害虫，但只有他认为古利德犯了个可能会导致他们被抓的失误，他才会真正争论。除此之外，他只是在做任何决定时对自己的人质地位适度抱怨几句（任何正常人都会对此有意见）。那些事听起来总是很有趣，比如固执地不让他在古利德睡觉时保持自由，或者不让他独自一人待在车里。这两件事使得整件事不至于成为麟一直喋喋不休的谈资。

好吧，不止这两件，其实还得算上“让麟从窗户偷偷溜进来，两个人同床共枕”这件事。

（“这可不是什么公路旅行应该做的事”，麟鬼鬼祟祟地爬上二楼的一个房间时说，但不可否认他的动作轻车熟路。）

爬窗户的原因有很多，而这些原因都和古利德每天早上起来，麟的身体总有一部分压在他的胸口上没有半毛钱关系。

显而易见。

根本不是一码事。

起初，这显然是因为麟没有假身份证。

大概一个星期后，他们终于设法联系到了古利德的线人，找到了一个可以在这方面帮忙的人。

但即便如此，他们也不能将其运用在特定场合，

这张证件的质量很明显和古利德的不一样，所以毫无疑问，他们没法在汽车旅馆的前台同时出示这两张。

毕竟，要极力避免用一个二流身份证引起注意的危险情况！

而且，只用一张也好，如果布拉德雷还在搜查他们，他会注意两人结伴而行的目击证言，而不是一个人。

所以，懂了吗？即使他们在其他场合能同时使用两张身份证，他们也有不得不共用一个房间的必要（一张床只是碰巧）……但那应该另当别论，完全是另一码事，因为……原因显而易见，甚至没有必要提起…… 

话又说回来，麟似乎也有同样的想法，因为每次古利德为这些事找借口(不，不是借口，是完全正当的理由) ，每次古利德为这些事提出完全正当的理由时，他都会微笑着点头同意，好像他们在分享一个秘密。有一次，他甚至在走开去找合适的窗户爬进去前对他眨了个眼。 

古利德发现自己看着他离去的背影感到心安。

淦。他为什么会变得这样……不可理喻？

他是块甩不掉的口香糖，一个讨厌鬼，一个贪得无厌的人，古利德需要记住整个状况和他想象中的大相径庭。他被麟束缚住了，这并不意味着他很高兴自己不是孑然一身，他特别享受麟的陪伴也完全不对。

多么滑稽可笑的想法。每天看着麟的次数更多了，做着会让他开心的事，天天在比如什么时候吃饭、在哪里吃饭这样的问题上妥协。这些都是古利德出于自我意愿做出的事，他现在很明显想要弄清楚是什么让这个乳臭未干的小子能够发自内心地笑出来，但是，当他做出那种傻傻的笑容时，他显然是有所图谋。也不是因为麟的缘故，很显然古利德想要研究他，以确保自己不会被背叛。

仅此而已。

他不能相信麟。

一旦让他抓住机会，一个真正的机会，他就会加以利用，偷走钱和车，然后逃走。

“不管你在生什么气，别生气了，给我搭把手。”

麟敲着窗户，看上去有点不悦，因为他没像大多数时候那样从外面打开窗户（原因古利德不得而知）。

古利德解开了窗锁，但并没有打开窗户，而是选择看看他在外面会怎么做（见鬼，即使眼睛跟上了他的每一个动作，也没能理解他的手段），因为他觉得自己需要一个合适的解释，那些令人不快的抱怨的解释（他没有不快，只是在沉思，那是一种截然不同的氛围），看着他挣扎就很不错，因为他想享受这一出好戏，令他意犹未尽的是麟没费多少功夫就完事了。

他们已经吃过饭了，出于一些原因，他同意了这个白痴出去吃一顿的请求，所以，当这个小家伙安全地呆在屋里的时候(是运气好，还是因为他很擅长攀爬，以至于他们从来没被抓住过现行?)古利德开始在他的包里翻找他的烟。他不喜欢在车里抽烟，所以他只能在休息的时候，或者在汽车旅馆的新房间安顿好的时候抽。

烟没有找到，倒是找到了麟橙色的小药瓶，那是治疗糖尿病的药。

哦，原来是那小子的包。

他刚想对那只害虫喊道不要把他们的东西放混了，此时他注意到了一些事。

天杀的，瓶子里的药不足六粒。他抬头看向那个正在关窗户的孩子，背对着古利德。他做了一件同样不想被人看到的事。

这是否意味着麟剩下的药只够撑几天了？他试图回想起他们第一天的谈话。古利德记得他一天要吃两片药，他确定自己看到麟只在早晚吃药。这是不是意味着他只剩下两三天的时间了？他又翻了一遍背包，希望找到第二个瓶子。麟不会傻到只带着一瓶药就逃跑。拜托，他是个聪明的孩子。“那时他并不知道自己会在几个小时后就逃跑，还从金·布拉德雷那里偷走数十亿美元。”心里有一个小小的声音说。

操。

当然，他没有找到更多的药片。

为什么每件事都变得这么复杂？

不过，他找到了一张确确实实写有麟名字的处方。确实是一个典型的要逃脱警察的追捕的人需要的……

是的，该死，这种事就是人们被抓的原因。

这可能会改变一切，古利德需要仔细考虑接下来该怎么做。他把处方放进口袋，然后转过身去看麟有没有注意到他的举动。

他没有，但当他看到那个孩子在做什么的时候，所有有关糖尿病和治疗药物的想法都被抛之脑后了。

麟站在门口的桌子旁，手里握着枪，面前是被打开的古利德的包。

我靠！

他真的上当了，不是吗。

他事实上想让自己相信，只有当他们被逼的走投无路的时候，麟才会背叛他。事实上古利德已经相信了他，他自己已经放松了警惕。

现在，最理想的情况是他拿回那把枪，带上所有的东西溜之大吉，把麟留在身后，可能会被铐在哪个地方，直到被清洁女工或是别的什么人发现。这会给古利德足够的时间跑掉，也许吧。

他不想那么做，在真的相信……

不，我从没这么想过。

最理想的情况，他需要夺回那把枪！

麟开口说话的时候并没有看向他这边。

“你知道，我一直都理解不了为什么人们醉心于这些东西，我不明白。如果我们现在在一部电影里，现在这个场面我就会对你说‘教我怎么用这东西’，那就是我们放下心防的那一刻，因为如果不是他妈的一把枪，两个人怎么会最终走到一起呢？什么鬼，伙计，去他妈的好莱坞大片。”

话讲到一半的时候，古利德注意到麟并没有把枪口对准任何东西，至少没对着他。他只是拿着那把枪，好像试图去理解它，或是通过他那简短的自述去理解人们折服于武力的原因。

古利德冒险做出了回应，声音低沉而谨慎，好像在和一只野兽交谈。

“我不是因为喜欢才带着它的，孩子。”

麟终于看向了他（但没有举枪）。

“是的，不，我明白。只是，我们一起聊天、开车，跑了好几天，但这他妈的是一把枪？我完全可以在脑海里看到这样的场景！我们，在树林里，用罐头瓶子当靶子练习。我打不中，所以你从后面把手放在我的手上……”

麟自嘲般笑了。 

“好吧，确实，把我刚才说的都忘掉吧，我现在完全明白这东西的魅力了。”他把枪放回包里，完全不在意。“只是，我们也能做同样的事，你可以教我该死的迷你高尔夫，这就是我想说的。”

哦，哇哦。

这个孩子甚至没有想过使用它。他只是看了看枪，并没有像古利德想象中那样用来威胁他，有点讽刺的是，在这个房间里他被教育了一种用来反对持枪法令和好莱坞的陈词滥调的方式。

古利德坐在那边不知所措，麟穿过房间，把枪和背包都留在了身后，走过去坐在他旁边，随意地递给他一包香烟和打火机。“不管怎么说，在布拉德雷头上放一个迷你高尔夫球杆要比一把无聊的枪要有趣得多。”

是的，麟就是如此。

他不是做不出趁人之危的事，也不会出于善良带着钱一走了之。事实上，麟是一个危险的小混蛋，但是和古利德独处一室时，他看到了一把枪，却并没有想过用它来威胁他并离开。

也许是因为他们（暂时）处于同一战线？

这不是很了不起吗？

（这正是麟一开始就打算说出口的话。)

“所以你觉得你能用一个迷你高尔夫球俱乐部来对付这个国家最大的黑帮家族和国家的领导人，首都的市长？”

“除非你教我正确的用法。”

古利德笑了。“死小鬼，你脑子里怎么都是这种奇奇怪怪的想法。”

“还有啥？”

“我永远不会忽略你对食物的癫狂和你的社会主义倾向。”

麟笑了，为古利德点了一支烟，再一次打开了窗户，回去坐在旁边的床上，用手边的汽水罐做了一个半成品的烟灰缸。（因为他是个绅士）

“那些东西会害死你的，知道吗? ”

“害死我的会是你，害虫。”

“我做了啥？”

“你做了啥？你刚才他妈的用枪指着我！”

麟看起来真的很困惑。不要误会，古利德痛苦地意识到这个孩子是一个得心应手的欺诈师，但他通常只是自来熟。这意味着他在胡说八道或者是从某人的嘴里得到什么信息的时候，倾向于夸张一点的言辞。现在麟只是看着他，眨了眨眼睛，然后接着笑了出来。

“你以为……你…我…这……”

“闭嘴。”

“认真的？”

“闭嘴，你这个小害虫!”古利德感觉到他的脸颊发热，但不是出于愤怒。

麟冷静下来，认真地看着他，甚至把一只手放在他的肩膀上。

“古利德，你害怕我吗? 你可以告诉我。”

“哦，去你妈的! ”

“这就是我想要的效果! ”

他真的，气得让人脑淤血。

“别贫嘴。”

“好的，当然! 我的屁股会变成你想要的样子。”

太气人了。

“我刚才说什么……”

古利德没把话说完，因为麟一下子灵敏地跳到他的身上，把他推到，背部靠在了床上，手被按在头上。

“我只是决定不想再等下去了……还是说你真逗需要一个好莱坞大片里的‘枪林弹雨’来让我们进入角色吗？”

古利德咧嘴一笑，麟跨坐在他的肚子上，然后俯下身吻了他。

这个……没有持续多久，他甚至没有时间去享受。

大约过了一秒钟，麟退了回去，做了个鬼脸。

没礼貌。

“你尝起来就像灰。”

古利德嗤之以鼻。

“是你自己要在我抽烟的时候这么干。”经过一番努力，古利德又坐了起来，麟还在缠着他。这个孩子很结实，但也有点瘦，不是推不开。他去把烟灰缸里的烟熄灭（说实在的，没等他把烟抽完是麟太粗心了，古利德可不想遭遇火灾），然后翻过身，两人还是在同一个地方，只不过位置对调了。

“你确定这就是你想要的吗，孩子？你不会是想让我放你走吧？我可不喜欢那样做，我不是那种人。”

麟似乎觉得很自在，被禁锢住，双手被古利德的手捂在头上，只是嘲笑他，说：“古利德，说真的，我再说最后一次，如果我有意向要远离你，在第一天我就会找到办法了。”

合理，古利德一次又一次地被告诫自己不要低估这个家伙。

他刚想开口，拉近了距离，麟继续说道。

“但是……”

古利德稍微退后了一点。

“如果你还是放心不下，你应该检查一下我的口袋，这会让你放松些。”

古利德松开了麟的一只手去检查他左裤子的口袋……里面塞满了避孕套和单剂量的润滑油。

我了个大操？

他什么时候……？

怎么就……？

（古利德并不知情，一路上麟都在观察加油站里的避孕套，斟酌再三，是让无辜的员工用自己的工资来掩盖他的偷窃行为，还是不让古利德知道他打算买这些东西。他最终下定了决心，如果他们看到了古利德短裤下面的那个好家伙，他们就会理解……甚至有可能自愿支持他的计划。）

“哦，我的错，我是说另一个口袋！”

古利德翻出了手铐，让人摸不清头脑。他再次低头看向麟，一脸迷惑。

“我不能干躺在这里说从第一天晚上起我从没想过这种事，我还不是一个吹牛大王。还有，这样你就不用提防我了……我清楚我的反应会有多吓人，毕竟你胯下那宝贝可是又大又热。”

“哦，你会后悔这么说的。”古利德向后靠，把手铐放在烟灰缸旁（他们之后会用这东西调情的），顺便松开了麟的手。麟的动作很轻快，不知怎地，古利德依旧压在他身上，趁机脱下了他在第二天路上买的价值两美元的T恤。

“你想怎么做就怎么做吧。”

古利德向下看过去，麟的眼睛里有一团火被点燃了。他慢慢地脱下了自己的夹克和衬衫，解开了麟一直扎着的马尾辫，这个乳臭未干的小子的耳根有一点红了，这让他心情很好。他又一次按住了麟的手腕，任由自己欣赏身下的风景。

“你的热情确实很有吸引力。”他微微前倾，“不过现在让我瞧瞧你是不是只是嘴上功夫很好？”他用闲着的那只手彭住麟的脸颊，贪婪地唇齿相交。

等他们俩终于打算睡觉的时候，手铐已经被扔到一边了……不知道那个地方。古利德对自己说，只是懒惰阻止了他去寻找手铐，以防麟逃跑。

这样想比较轻松。

第二天早上，古利德独自离开了房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章最nb……lofter怎么发都发不过去，我那32个屏蔽通知里，这章占了10个……  
> mmp越想越气………


	4. Chapter 4

麟被门外钥匙转动的咔嗒声弄醒了。

不，不想起床。他今天拒绝被叫醒，决定今天不起床，他还在睡觉，因为不想起床。

当那个该死的东西打开的时候，麟感觉到阳光撒到他的脸上，胃里翻江倒海。为什么古利德会打开门？从外面？为什么他打开背包弄出那么大的声音？

他心里想，“谁他妈在乎”，如果心里怀有疑问，要得到答案就不得不醒过来，醒着的麟就不得不会变成第二天的麟，鉴于刚才提到过的，今天不会起床，所以他用枕头捂住头，用双手。

在那一瞬间，他意识到他两只手都是自由的。

靠，这是不是意味着他必须醒过来搞清楚到底发生了什么事？

的确如此，不是吗？

为什么一切都那么可怕！

他挣扎着离开了枕头几英寸，睁开了一只眼睛。古利德坐在桌边，手里拿着一个纸杯，里面飘出了咖啡的味道。对着脚边的包若有所思。当麟注意到桌子上的第二个杯子时，他终于清醒过来，回想起了一切。

他和古利德做了! 单单想起这句话，他的脑海中就浮现出了庆祝的号角声。

他们真的做了！(更多庆祝的小号响了起来)这真是太棒了。现在，古利德刚出门回来……

这真是太搞笑了，麟发现自己是个糟糕得无与伦比的小混球，甚至还想睡懒觉，这简直是疯了！如果去问一切发生之前的他，他一定不会相信！这确实是一次“改变生活/了解真我”的公路旅行！(如果你问他身边的任何一个人，他们都会肯定，“在任何场合下都是一个混蛋”是一个相当准确的描述，所以只有他自己第一次意识到这一点。）

不管怎样，他现在已经足够清醒到去跟古利德打趣了，这是他的新乐趣。

除了和那家伙的交合。（突然出现庆祝小号）

但首先，他需要给那家伙取一个新的绰号。不能再称呼他为“身材火辣、全副武装、不再陌生的家伙”……“古巨基”？“一起旅游的擎天柱”？

起两个？

两个吧。

两个都很棒。

（该死，他把手机弄丢了）

“啊哈，亲爱的‘古巨基’，你昨晚干的真棒。”（突然出现庆祝小号）“你已经给我倒了杯咖啡？真是贴心，‘一起旅游的擎天柱’。”

古利德抬头看着他，先是有点吃惊（这是怎么了？），然后真的生气了。最后，他脸上的表情很“好看”。（麟应该反省并弄明白为什么古利德被他惹生气了）

现在他完全清醒了，一个翻身坐了起来，等待着古利德接下来的反应。（老实说，开玩笑可能比桌子上的咖啡还要管用）

他没有得到任何回应。

相反，古利德只是看着他，将杯子里的咖啡一饮而尽，依旧安静地与他进行着眼神交流，拿起另一个杯子也喝了下去。

麟捧腹大笑，从床上滚下来，笑到话都说不出来了。

这真是一出好戏，他决定友好一次，更别说古利德明显烫到舌头了，可怜的家伙。麟确实喜欢这种戏剧化的场面，古利德做过很多事，但这一次还真不是故意的。多么不可思议！

麟定了定心，从和自己一起滚下来的床单里探出头，盘腿坐在那上面，离古利德只有几米远，那家伙看起来好多了。

好吧，现在是时候解开麟脑子里的疑问了。

“你到底为什么出去？”

“有事要做。”

“什么事这么要紧？”

古利德耸了耸肩，幅度很大，就好像他在努力隐藏某些东西，并且还想保持冷静。

“没什么好担心的。”

“你把我一个人留在这离开了，没人监视，只是因为‘没什么事可做’？哇哦，那你可真好！你相信我了！”

“我开着车，反正你也走不远。”

“别忘了！我可以搭便车什么的！你就承认吧！你相信我了！”

“我相信，如果就你一个人，你能一觉睡到大中午！”

“呐呐呐，你相信我了，‘古巨基’！还有你不可以对我这讨人喜欢的脸蛋说不！”

“啊，我不能拒绝的面孔只有我自己的！”

“这话说得好怪，却也有道理！我似乎也没法对着你的脸说‘不’！我们在一起就很讨人喜欢，不是吗？”

“我受不了你了，真的受不了了。我再强调一遍，我不相信你！”

“所以我们要假装不知道你在撒谎？”

“我从不撒谎！”

“哦，也是！好吧，你说的都对，你这个性感的甜心，我们现在能亲热了吗？”

麟把手伸过去，想要拉住古利德的手，把他拉下来，一起倒在地板上的床单窝里。

古利德没有拒绝。

他们在汽车旅馆旁边的餐馆吃了一顿丰盛的早餐，麟终于在那里喝到了自己的咖啡。当咖啡送进喉咙里时，他想起来两个人的喜好有多么不一样----麟的那杯满是牛奶、甜叶菊，还有其他他可以得到的甜味剂，古利德那杯就是黑咖(就像他的灵魂一样，麟在他们每次点餐的时候都喜欢加点东西。该死的，他真的很想念他的手机)。这意味着古利德喝的是一杯一杯真正的热咖啡，而麟一般不喜欢那个味道。

他对这个人的尊敬与日俱增。

麟吃了一大口煎蛋卷，决定问一个在过去四天一直困扰他的问题。

“嘿，古利德。”

“嗯哼？”

“你觉得我们什么时候才能真正……放松一下，或许能在同一个地方住上几晚? ”

古利德放下刀叉，叹了口气，留那些美味的煎饼在桌上。

傻瓜。

“你想停下来吗？”好吧，没时间开玩笑了，古利德的脸色很沉重。

“什么？”

“你听我说，孩子。你不想再逃跑了吗？你准备好回家了吗？”

麟感觉到怒火爬上他的脊背。他猛地把手拍在桌子上，周围的人都转过身来。

古利德只是看着他，麟清楚他在想什么。他们不应该引人注目，应该保持低调，就算处在荒野之中也是如此，而现在恰恰相反。

但是，该死的，他很生气。

“你怎么敢这样问我? 你知道我不是这个意思。”

“是吗? 看看你，一个前途光明、魅力无限的年轻人，你周围一定有很多朋友。你不想念他们吗? ”

“我当然想他们，你这个混蛋! ”如果知道麟的所作所为，谁更有可能会揍他的脸，是兰芳还是艾德？当阿尔意识到自己已经逃跑时，麟是否能面对他难过失望的脸？不到五个小时，当温莉得知他不到五个小时就弄坏了她帮忙偷的车，她会对他发火多久？“我当然想他们! ”

“那是什么不让你回去呢？”

真是个混蛋！

“我不是你的人质吗? 被绑架了? 随便啦? ”

古利德靠在椅子背上，挑起了一边的眉毛。

“除了不想和你亲爱的老爸一样，还有什么能阻止你？”

“你亲爱的兄弟会杀了我？”

“你可以去报警，就像我这几个礼拜说的那样！”

“哦，确实，我敢肯定布拉德雷市长和警察没有任何关系！拜托，古利德，别这样，你知道我没事。”

“嗯，碰巧我认识一些肯定不为他卖命的人。”

“哦，是吗? ”

“是的，这个人，他是个讨厌鬼，他试图逮捕我好几次……但都是无功而返……”

“看得出来。”

“不管发生了什么，你都能找到一个不用坐牢的方法，回到你以前的上流生活。我可以联系一个人，他有很强的道德观，很明显不会协助我，但是会帮你的忙，仅是因为你所做的事是正确的。这是让你的行为合法化并且不会被追杀的方法。”

他他妈的在说什么？唯一的办法就是把过去几周的所作所为都归咎于古利德。

“你是想赶我走吗? ”

“首先，对，没错，我想，一直都想，你就是那么烦人。其次，我只是打算……”

“您只是想干涉我的事。 谢谢，但是不需要，谢谢。这是我的A计划，我一直打算坚持下去，直到……”

“直到什么？直到一切都太晚了？”

“闭上你的臭嘴，我知道我在干什么! ”

麟一口吃完煎蛋，拿出一颗药丸，将它与剩下的咖啡一起吞下。古利德在他站起来时候也跟了上去，留下了一半的煎饼和一些钱。

“是的，你显然很清楚。”

当他们回到车里时，古利德又开口了。

“如果你愿意，我们可以放慢一点速度。”

麟启动了车子，想继续生闷气。又一次，古利德没有任何理由怀疑他，而且混账的是，他只是说他会帮助他联系一个没有腐败问题的警察(不是说麟需要警察，如果按照他的A计划，他会去问爱德)。

他叹了口气。

“捏啊啊啊，我只是说……你必须要表现的像个混蛋！但根本不是这么回事！”

“那是怎么回事？”

麟想过一件事，是的，他需要放松一下。

“你要理解，榆木脑袋，我是一个悲剧地和手机、互联网还有沙雕梗说拜拜的千禧一代。我的神啊，如果产生了一些新梗，有人跟我提到这些，我根本不明白！你知道这多可怕吗！这根本不可能发生！”

“谁会提啊？”

“我不知道！任何人都有可能！”

”为什么会有人……你知道什么? 行吧，你赢了! 靠边停，我来开。”

“这能帮我解决我的梗的问题吗？”

“照做就是了，该死的! ”

麟对此表示怀疑，但还是照做了。

当他们换位置的时候，古利德做了件难以想象的事。

那个东西！

那个完美的造物！

在他所有荒唐的幻想中，最不可能发生的事。

这个男人掏出了自己的一次性手机（这个手机很明智地一直没有用，留到现在），犹豫片刻之后，把它交给了麟，他这个架势看上去就像是做完这个动作就要结婚。

麟说不出话来。

这或许是他人生中第一次。

完完全全，无话可说。

“你要明白，你这个胆小鬼，你要是利用了这个机会，我会像狗一样追捕你……只要我不在监狱里……”古利德停了下来，看着麟想了想，“或者你不在监狱里。”

说声谢谢然后收下它。

说声谢谢然后收下它。

说声谢谢然后收下它。

好吧，这是个一次性手机，但它看起来像智能机，而且这是你几个礼拜以来第一次接触科技产品，姚麟，你这辈子就这一次不要自作聪明，说声谢谢然后收下它吧！

“‘古巨基’，你担心如果把电话给我，我会用它来对付你？”

我去你妈的姚麟。

就结而论，如果不能使用任何app，那这台手机基本上就是个铁块，（当然，真用它网上冲浪是非常冒险且愚蠢的行为，而且并不好玩）所以麟很快又像平时那样找乐子了，只是多了个道具。

“如果你因为超速而被交警拦下，你会怎么做？A.对着他大喊大叫，然后被请到局子里去；B.和他调情，大哥抽华子；C.乖乖支付罚单。你会选B对吗？我觉得B最适合你……”

古利德被硬生生惹毛了。

“这都是什么鬼问题？”

“我跟你说过了！就是一个性格测试！有点像 Buzzfeed 上的那些。”

（译者注：Buzzfeed——美国的新闻聚合网站）

“行吧，关于啥的测试？”

“你不用在意！”他摆了摆手，好像在驱赶一只苍蝇。“哦，这个不错！你在工作中得到一大笔奖金，你会把钱花在哪里？A.泡一天温泉，因为要犒劳自己；B.买一个心仪已久的东西，我会选这个；C.女士内衣。哦不，我也想选这个！内衣赛高！我想要小内衣！”

古利德推了他一下，轻轻地。令人惊讶的是他居然没有否认。我的天，他一个“不”字也没说！

“在我看来，你其实已经回答了所有问题。”

“是的，但重点是你！我真的很好奇你能测出什么，让我看看。”

他接着讲了一会儿……有时候接着让古利德回答问题。

“这个该死的测验有多少题？你是瞎编吗？是因为我在餐厅里说的话吗？对不起，好吧，你是对那个耿耿于怀吗? ”

“29道，不！我早原谅你了，只是出于好奇，你不感兴趣吗？”

“我甚至不知道这个考试是关于什么的! 是关于哈利·波特分类考试吗? ”

什么？

“什么? 你读过《哈利·波特》 ? ”

“嘿，第一本书出版的时候我才13岁，我当然读过了! 我这个年纪的人都读过! ”

“那我们可以深入交流一下，但可惜，这不是分院测试。现在请回答！选择下面一只做宠物：A.蛇；B.狗；C.蜥蜴；D.牛；E.狮子；F.猩猩。伙计，这里面一些当宠物也太怪了……”

古利德叹了口气，认真思索了一番，就好像这是他做过的最重要、最困难的决定，也可能是疑问他只是回答道：“全部！”

“嘿，这也是一个答案！一个叹号和以上所有！别做出那种表情，让我看看测试结果……”

“我的天啊……”

“好吧，这个问题很简单，我可以确定以及肯定，你的确会和素未相识的人打架。”

“也许不会。”

“根据我的经验，你很容易生气。”

“呃，可能是因为你，你真让人冒火。”

“确实，我是有点，不是吗？我的朋友好像都这样，也许只有在我身边才这样。”麟耸耸肩，“不管怎样，我已经点了提交，结果是……我靠！”

真的（哔）了。

“结果是什么？”

哦，甘之如饴的复仇！

麟觉得自己能体会到那种滋味。

他露出了一个微笑，一副彬彬有礼，天真无邪的样子，用着他那最假、最虚伪、最诚实的声音。

“我真的很好奇……”

“……”

好吧，古利德能看出来他摊上事了。

“……我打算让你做这个测试……”

“……”

好了，就是这个。

“……‘你肩负着七大罪中的哪一种’？”

古利德用了一秒钟才理解他说了什么。

以及他的话外之意。

“你·说·什么”

伙计，他真是个混蛋，他自己都能意识到自己很混蛋。

“我想看看你是否名符其实! ”

哦，该死，古利德的脸色真好看！

啊，多么美妙的时刻。

古利德的表情……这就是……他想要的一切。

“等一下……”他忍不住了，在得到这东西的几分钟后，麟终于爆发出了笑声：“你得听听你测出来了啥！”

“打住！把电话给我，现在！你再也见不到它了！”

“等等等等等等，古利德! ”麟笑得喘不过气来。古利德把车停在路边，试图把手机拿回来。麟打算负隅顽抗，解开安全带，摇摇晃晃地坐到后座上，尽管他的位置仍然不是完全安全。

“等等……古利德。”

当古利德还在和他较劲的时候，他把拿着电话的那只手藏在了车后面。

“哇哦……”

古利德解开了安全带，步步逼近。

“……宝贝……”

麟东逃西窜，古利德一脸严肃，就像在执行一件任务，和他一起坐在后排，抢电话就没停过。

该死，这家伙是千手观音吗？

“……你真棒……”

都这种时候了，他还能通过笑声说话，也是个奇人了。

“……你看！”

古利德最终压倒了躺在后座上的他，麟把电话塞到他面前，让他看到了结果。

“你是愤怒！”

咔嚓

“你死定了！”

人们都说他疯了，因为他把激怒别人和性爱联系在了一起。

他们再度停车已经快要中午了，依旧是古利德开车。

麟试图和他唠嗑，但话苗话被他残忍地扼杀了，于是就放了一些音乐。或许他不应该一直揪着测试不放，跟他讲自己本觉得测试结果是骄傲，但是每次一句愤怒的“闭嘴”后，紧接着就是被逗乐的傻笑，所以麟永远不打算停止迫害。

过了一会儿，古利德在一个加油站停了下来，麟困惑地看着他。汽油还有很多，现在吃午饭还早(不过如果停下来吃午饭，麟是不会有怨言的)。

“我去上个厕所，顺道买包烟，你要什么吗？”

这不是一句询问，而是陈述着事实，实际上，他没有等到回答就去拉门把手。

古利德愣了一下，回过头来看着他。

哦，是的。

那个。

麟很清楚此时此刻他在想什么。

之前为了确保麟不会偷车，他要么叫他去酒吧里等他，要么就把他铐在车门上。麟能看出来古利德的大脑在飞速旋转着，可能是在想应该怎么做。他一只手本能地放在裤兜里，麟知道那里装的是手铐。

从某种程度上讲，麟很同情这个家伙，你要跟刚和你上过床的家伙说不许乱动，然后把人家铐在门上，怎么听都像是一个彻头彻尾的人渣。

只是，他的犹豫不决向麟传达出一个讯息，现在有很多事都变得不一样了，如果忽略早上他一个人出去，留麟一个人在旅馆里呼呼大睡还没有被拘束住的话。

是啊，足够了，麟已经为餐馆发生的事报了仇，所以他决定给他个台阶下……现在。

“我的肚子好饿，我也想去吃早餐。”

古利德看着他。

很明显，他清楚麟的用心。他把手从口袋里拿出来，发出了一声勉强可以听到的，如释重负的叹气。当两个人走出车子时，又回到了各自所扮演的角色中，假装进行着没有意义的对话。

“你今天已经吃过早饭了。”

“第二顿。”

“你是什么人啊？霍比特人吗？”

“如果你是维果·莫特森（一美国男演员），那我就肯定是了。”

“作为一个霍比特人，你是不是有点高了？”

哇哦。

“古利德古利德！我的老天，你不是个热血的武装书呆子吗？你刚才引用了星球大战？”

“拜托，别说得像只有书呆子才知道星球大战似的。而且怎么看我都比维果·莫特森好多了。”

“哦，伙计，宝贝，你确实够辣，但别说这种亵渎的话。此外，数字能证明我比霍比特人高了一倍！”

“哦，确实，只考虑数字。”

“是的，你再想！霍比特人除了在托尔金的故事里都被叫做‘哈夫林’（英文为halfling），是吧？”

“是，然后呢？”

“他们是‘Half-Lings’”（译者：好冷……）

古利德把这家伙推开了。

一切安好。

此后，他们俩达成了共识，心照不宣。

麟再也没有独自一人被强制留在车子里或者附近，而是自愿留下来。从那一夜之后，他们也一直……真让人担心。在那两天里，手铐仅用于娱乐活动。

嗯，是你们理解的那个意思。麟知道这不是手铐原本的用途，也知道这么做不健康，考虑到从认识古利德以来，古利德就每天对他用这东西，没开玩笑，去他的吧！麟希望你们换位思考一下，那个男人把他绑在床头，只是为了防止他逃跑，然后几个礼拜，夜复一夜躺在身旁，现在他们俩真的搞上了（每次想到这，麟脑子里都会想起振聋发聩的庆祝的号角声），麟需要放纵一下，做一个坏孩子，明白？

不管怎么说，这不是重点。关键是他们做到了相互理解，所以不需要细想他俩是怎么搞到一起去的。（不去想“我们在干啥？”，更多是在想“我还是你的人质吗？”）

思来想去，麟能感觉到一丝丝的信任。

首先是电话，如果细想，它所代表的意义并不简单。

其次，第二天下午，他开了足足有两个小时的车，而古利德坐在后座上。即使他们相处融洽，两天前也绝不可能发生这种事。麟知道这并不是因为性爱（同上的喇叭声），或者说不仅仅是因为性爱（喇叭声x2），还有枪（谢天谢地不是好莱坞那种套路的）。古利德稍微放松了些警惕，因为他亲眼见到，就算机会摆在面前，麟也丝毫不为所动。

说实话，麟很想说，至少是对自己说，这只是计划，为了让他放松警惕，但事实是，这是他为数不多真没有考虑过诡计和策略的情况之一。

不管怎样，他所有的算盘都是为了躲避布拉德雷，如果被警察抓住就要装作事不关己的样子，在与父亲和他的黑帮朋友较量的事情上，他不会做什么节外生枝的举动。

而且，和麟将要面临的唯一真正的问题相比，这些事都无足轻重。

不久后。

在餐厅和电话事件的第二天，麟随意去了一家汽车旅馆的洗手间，低头看着左手握着的橙色空瓶子和右手里最后一粒药丸。靠，他的药要用完了，他只有手头这一剂，钱包里还有五剂备用的。他不得不尽早跟古利德讨论这个问题。

他把药咽下，洗了个澡，试图专注于眼前的问题。

麟确实有处方，可以到别的地方买到更多的药，但他可不能在被警察追捕的时候去药店，展示写有自己名字的那张纸。如果布拉德雷知道他们在一起，那就更不能这么做，因为在他们相遇的那一刻，古利德已经从枪击事件脱身了，如果布拉德雷没有受到牵连，那他就能动用警方的力量来追踪他们。

但他需要药，他不确定自己是否能要求古利德冒这么大的风险。这可能意味着他们要被迫分道扬镳。他不想那样，完全不想！但他同样不能没有药。

麟停止了冲澡。

操。

他讨厌这样。

至少要试着和古利德谈谈，不是吗？

他生气地擦干身子，开始换衣服。在那之前，他可能有点过于沉浸在自己的脑内世界了，他听到房间里传来了声音，而那不像是从电视里发出来的。

他能听清只言片语，好像是古利德在和什么人讲话，就在屋子里。他把耳朵贴在门上，以便听得更清。

“……好，好，这不是局子里最矮的人吗？”古利德似乎并没有过分紧张，或者他只是虚张声势。

“他在哪？”

那个声音！那不是……？

“谁? 我不知道你在说什么。”

“别跟我装傻，古利德！麟，姚麟在哪？你为什么绑架他？是为了他父亲的钱吗？那你为什么不提出赎金，已经快三个星期了！”

爱德！！！

爱德在他们汽车旅馆的房间里！

他妈的。他不仅仅是爱德，他的大学舍友，还是一名警察。

真该死。

不管是不是朋友，爱德是一名警察，这就够糟了。

到了做出抉择的时候了。

拜托，快想！他还能做什么？

他能做两件事。

他可以逃走，这里有一扇小窗户，足够他穿过去，他的包就在这，他真的可以做到！

或者，走出去，装作一名被绑架的受害者，就像他从第一天起就计划的那样。这并不是什么难事，爱德看起来已经开始指控古利德了。

现在离开就意味着他将不得不徘徊很长一段时间，不再有替罪羊，也不再有微小的机会可以回到过去的生活（和朋友在一起而不是回到父亲或工作那边），这意味着他必须要和过去的人生告别。

反而，如果他留下来，古利德将被指控为一名绑架犯，铁证如山。他或许会和他试着逃离的罪犯们一起被困在牢里很长一段时间。

显然，这不是一个很难做的决定。最困扰麟的地方就在于这个问题并不复杂。从三周前的第一天起，他就知道这种情况迟早会来。起初，一想到要背叛古利德，他就会感到悲伤，但这种情绪没持续多久就会消散。

他就是做不到。

他想，自己每天都在发现自己新的一面。

没有时间多想，很简单，他做不到背叛古利德，所以他需要逃跑。

现在。

麟继续穿衣服，尽可能不发出声响，环顾四周看看有没有要清除的痕迹。没有，天助我也，身边有一个装着钱的包，真的，很走运。

现在就要动身了，衬衫可以之后再穿。

再瞄一眼究竟发生了什么，再听一次他们的声音，

不敢相信，他现在要同时和过去的生活和这次旅行告别，这不公平。

古利德和爱德就在咫尺之遥！

爱德……

爱德是怎么找到他们的？

“你是怎么找到我的？”

没错！古利德问得好！

“我……我已经发布了对麟的搜查令……我……知道自己不应该滥用职权，但我很担心……不管怎样，在昨天早上我收到了通知，有人用他的名字开了二甲双胍处方，你想想，当我在监控录像里看到臭名昭著的黑帮分子古利德·夫莱斯科走进药店的时候，我有多震惊。”（译者：有趣的一点，flask作为单词有烧瓶的意思）

等等，什么？

“哦，对，我他妈确实这么做了，怎么了？”

昨天早上……

“但这说不通！如果你手里只有他三个礼拜的药，你为什么还不勒索赎金？”

“嘿，为什么我要赎金，我没有绑架任何人！一个监控摄像头能说明什么？我在药店里？你根本就拿不出决定性的证据。”

古利德自己走出去的时候，他真的做了那么鲁莽的事吗……

“你不会傻到把车停在外面摄像头能拍到的地方，但是你猜怎么着，混蛋，有一个旅店的摄像头拍到了你停车的时候，你以为还是上个世纪吗？我查到了你的车牌号和新的身份证，但我不在乎！我想知道的是，麟·在·哪·里！”

“我的回答依旧不变。”

“他……他还好吗？”

“啊，别这样，别露出那种表情。我遇到了一个孩子，让我帮他买药，可能就是你说的那个叫麟的家伙，我能肯定他没事。”

你他妈白痴吗！

“你当我傻吗？！给我说实话！”

蠢货，白痴！

“你能不能别用那玩意指着我？我就一个人，两手空空。”

混蛋

傻瓜

“好吧，如果你不告诉我他在哪，你就要想想怎么才不让子弹射穿你的胸膛！”

麟走进了房间。


	5. Chapter 5

古利德就坐在那里，摆出架势以免被那个矮子警察射杀，那个豆丁陷害他绑架了麟（是，是，他如果知道是他干的，那就不是陷害，但讲真的，他从没觉得这真的是一起绑架案，因为……就比如说遇见那个小鬼一个小时后）。然后，浴室的门打开了。

嗯，对，就该这样。

从相遇时起就达成了共识，除非那群人找到我们，否则我不会把你交给警察，我也需要自保。

他不是没考虑过会发生这种情况，在他去拿那些该死的药的时候更是如此。他一直步步为营，但没有人能做到天衣无缝。现在他要及时止损，试着找到一种不落入布拉德雷手中的方法。艾尔利克很烦人，还会在自己糟糕的生活上再多踢一脚土，但他肯定不是一个肮脏的警察，或许可以和他谈谈……这并不是说古利德害怕坐牢（如果让他说实话，只是害怕和他的前同事们一起坐牢）。

另一方面，他很好奇麟心里会打什么算盘，想亲眼看看那孩子在警察面前的表演，一场假哭表演，向警察诉苦自己被一个恐怖的男人绑架的几个星期里有多么恐慌，想欣赏他扮演一个天衣无缝的可怜的绑架案受害者的样子，即使这么做会出卖古利德。在这几个星期中，麟一次又一次地超出了他的期望，他有点希望自己还能再看一次。

然而，如果古利德的愿望是再次被麟的行为震惊到的话，那已经实现了。

麟的登场完全出人意料。他一脸平静，一副无所谓的样子走了进来，散发出一种轻松的气息（古利德能打包票这他妈是装的），这种气氛甚至是在他们俩独处的时候也很不寻常，更何况现在有警察在房间里逮捕他们。他一丝不挂，手里拿着一条毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉的头发。

“嘿宝贝，你介意我们……”他抬起头，和艾尔利克对上了视线，“哦，嘿，爱德！你怎么在这？”他的语气不仅和平时别无二致，甚至还有一丝无聊，就像是在和老朋友交谈。

不用说，这不是……这不是他期待的。

但很明显，麟不愧是麟，还嫌事情不够大。

那孩子随手把毛巾扔到床上，漫不经心地走过去，然后……

我操！

……然后他就他妈的坐到他的膝盖上！

麟就像在做这个世上最平平无奇的事情一样，在他被一个警察拿枪指着的时候！

我他妈！

“你给我们的客人倒喝的了吗，比如……蜂蜜水？”

古利德傻了。

他以为自己能预测这个人的行动了，至少一点点……

麟好像生来就是为了让别人抓狂的，至少有古利德参与的这段时光，他一直如此。

快速瞥了一眼艾尔利克，他知道自己不是唯一一个呆若木鸡的人。

那家伙盯着他们看（一个坐在另一个腿上！），就像是在看一只会说话的狗或者巨大的蜥蜴之类的东西。他的枪依旧在手里，但没有在瞄准他们俩，当他困惑地放下手臂时好像已经忘了自己有把枪。

古利德能理解这种感觉。

困惑与震惊之余，麟又开始讲话了，一只手搭在古利德的肩膀上，另一只放在他的胸前，坐在他的大腿上，一脸舒适与高兴。

他低头看了看艾尔利克的枪，脸上依旧挂着礼貌的微笑，但是声音更加严肃，或许还有一丝丝失望（讲真，这伙计够有种的）。

“爱德华，你介意把那东西拿开吗？我知道你和我一样讨厌它。”这句话让他如梦初醒，他紧握住枪，又把它举向他们，“麟，离他远点！他很危险! ”

麟对他眨了眨眼，然后转过去看了看古利德，眨了眨眼又转回来，微微抬起头，看上去对这个指责很是困惑。

“麟，听我说，他是个罪犯，是一个黑帮家族的成员，我以前见过他。他是个危险人物，而你，就这一次，必须听我的。”

“是的，爱德……”麟说话慢条斯理，就好像爱德是一个特别笨的小孩（古利德还记得他们初遇时这家伙的说话方式……他真的在那时被耍了一段时间，不是吗？）。“我知道。”他微笑着说，“但话又说回来，他也是一个很温柔的人，就像……棉花糖一样。”

行了，打住。古利德把麟推开，这家伙先是惊呼了一声，然后又开始大笑。突如其来的一切让艾尔利克准备好了枪，但古利德毫不在意。

“你们俩能不能不要再议论我了，当我不存在吗？烦死人了……”

“对不起，对不起，我的错。”

“还有，我不是个棉花糖，谢谢！那个矮子说的对，我是个恐怖的大坏蛋！”

“呃，或许你是对的……我不能吃棉花糖，虽然我一再证明我绝对能吃……”古利德踢了他一脚阻止他继续说下去，更像是戳了他一下，麟又爆发出了大笑。

但这种感觉很奇妙。那笑声，让古利德意识到在滑稽与漫不经心背后，麟是有多么害怕。

感觉和麟有某种关系的艾尔利克，他们好像真的是朋友（什么鬼？），看起来也注意到了这点。

“麟，是他让你这么做的吗？他在利用你吗？他是不是有同伙？”

靠，又一次，这家伙好像真的在担心麟！

调戏他还是一如既往的有趣（嘲讽抓不到犯人的警察是他的乐子，而艾尔利克是迄今为止最有意思的人之一），但如果他真的在担心一位朋友，那就把乐子全毁了！

麟似乎和他想到一块儿了，转而变得严肃起来。

“爱德，你都知道什么？”

“我知道什么？我知道你突如其来失踪了！我想报失踪人口但你父亲告诉我他知道你没事！”

麟哼了一声，“我就知道他会这么说……”

“但是从第一天起我就已经处于高度警戒状态，我尽可能地搜查了所有可能的地方，我知道他”他朝古利德那边扬了扬头，“或者其他任何人，都没有向你父亲索要赎金。”

麟盘腿坐在离古利德几英尺的地板上，悠然自得，找到一个可以完美看到他和持枪警察的角度坐在中间，他朝艾尔利克靠近了些，把胳臂肘顶在膝盖上。

“那你怎么认定我有危险？”

“是啊，你怎么知道他老爸在撒谎？”古利德打趣道。

“行吧！首先，你，闭嘴。”

呜啊，没礼貌！

“还有你，你总是开玩笑说自己如果不在一个小时内回复一个梗图，我们都可以认为你已经翘辫子了……你一天都没有在任何一个群里发消息，我……我担心死了！”然后他加了一句“你这个白痴！”，好像这句话很重要。至此，古利德想通了。

“啊呜，爱德！你真爱我！你独自一人来这里对付一个可怕的大坏蛋，就是为了w……嘿，你怎么孤身一人，没有帮手？”

艾尔利克看上去有点羞怯。

“还不是那个混账马斯坦说我……”

“马斯坦就是那个你一喝醉就抱怨的那个老大？”

“就是他。他还要我必须停止骚扰你父亲，所以我看到那家伙的时候没法和别人提一个字。”他用枪指着古利德（哇！身为一个警察，还违反了强制安全管理条例！）“拿着你的处方！你失踪那天他确实偷了金·布拉德雷的车。把这两件事联系起来推断并不难！”

麟回头看了看古利德，笑了一下。

“他帮我骚扰我父亲！不觉得他是一个好朋友吗？”

“呃，这个还要再说……如果他之后骚扰我父亲…或者是我兄弟…在另谈…现在，他从来没有和我那个混账家庭的掌权人接触过…他只是骚扰我……”

古利德尝试加入谈话，试着配合麟的语气，因为这孩子很明显心里有什么如意算盘……也许涉及到他的逃脱计划…又或许…靠，他真的这么信任这小子吗？他们俩有在一起生活这件事上达成过共识吗？

“那是因为他还不是你的朋友，你个白痴。”

“这可真让我心碎！我更对他把怎么两件事联系来的感兴趣。”

古利德朝着艾尔利克扬了扬头，他正一脸困惑与愤怒看着他们俩。

“哦，对了！爱德，你知道发生了什么吗？”

“这不是明摆着的吗？他偷了布拉德雷市长的车，还绑架了你！”

“不，他没有！”

“废话少说，麟！告诉我实情！我说的对吗？是他在威胁你吗？”他皱起了眉头，“这是那个斯德哥尔摩综合征吗? ”

古利德切了一下，小声嘀咕：“也许是我……”麟用胳膊肘撞了他的小腿。

“真的不是，爱德。还有，难道没人教你如何对待潜在的受害者吗？‘废话少说’ ？‘那个斯德哥尔摩综合征’？不太专业……不管怎么说…”麟深吸一口气，“你需要明白…古利德，能把桌子上的滚筒给我吗？”

“呃…我觉得我不想……”

“别这样！我现在要像喜剧里那样揭露真相，而你却在砸我场子！”

“我觉得一个滚筒更破坏气氛。”

“不，不会的！”

“不，它会。”

“哦，老天，闭嘴！告诉我，麟！”

古利德和麟看着他，他猜到了，他他妈的猜到了，麟下一句会说什么。

“我是要闭嘴还是要告诉你？”

“麟！”

“好吧，好吧，戏剧性的答案是：我偷了那辆车，我！一个人！”

就是这样。

古利德不是傻子（看到自己现在陷入的情况是不是困境还两说），他认为谈话的风向正在有所转变。但是这毫无意义！为什么他要为一件爱德已经公开归罪于自己的事承担责任？他赌埃尔力克不会信任他，只是出于背叛了自己在忏悔吗？但这根本算不上背叛。他没有叫警察，也没有偷了车子和钱逃之夭夭，无论发生了什么古利德都不会责怪麟。

古利德无法理解，但他心里清楚，现在试图理解这孩子的行为只是浪费时间，最好就是坐在那里看着麟交代出他知道的所有事。

埃尔力克站在他的角度，完全没能听进去。

“别胡说八道！你不可能是偷车的人！你不知道怎么偷！跟重要的是那里面还有个GPS！”

“我可以用wikihow？”（译者注：wikihow——一个开放的整理了各种教程的网站）

“不，你没用。”

“我确实没用。”

“所以别再骗我了！”

“你也知道，得亏我没用它，因为你永远不会相信我说的话，不是吗？我也永远不会有证据证明不是古利德干的！”

“等等，你有会让你进监狱的证据吗？”古利德不得不在这一刻插嘴。他不想这么做，但是……这不可能是真的，对吧？这太荒谬了，不可能是真的！麟是个白痴，但他不笨！（他咬紧了牙关）千万不要是真的。“你有证据没有处理掉？”

“不是你想的那样！我性感的甜心，你别担心。”

古利德吐出一口气，如释重负，稍微（从麟口里蹦出的每一句话都有让他心脏病犯了的可能），但现在有一件更重要的事情发生了，他不敢相信自己会说出口。

“你知道吗，孩子，我其实更喜欢你以前起的绰号……”

“好吧，现在不是能用那些的时候，不是吗？我们应该尽可能不让爱德困扰。”（啊，这的发言根本不会让人困扰……）麟转向埃尔力克：“不管怎么说，如果我没有问wikihow，也没有问雅虎问答，”房间里的每个人都不约而同转了转眼睛，“那是因为我有更优秀的人去咨询！但是你要理解，爱德，我和他们交流的时候尽可能的用了这门语言的所有假设措辞……”

“问谁？”

“是谁。”“是谁。”古利德和麟异口同声，没有回答。

（译者注：爱德原文是“Asked who?”古利德和麟说的是“Whom.”这里是爱德的发言犯了英语里的语法错误，古利德和麟在进行纠正——“谁”是被问的对象，应该用宾语形式的whom表示接受问这个动作，不可用表示主语的who）

对古利德来说，这几乎是他的一种本能反应。去他妈的，这小子对他的影响有这么大吗？

麟带着笑容看着他，很显然想到一起去了……混蛋。与此同时，埃尔力克的表情和麟往他腿上坐的时候一模一样。好吧，古利德在这种情况下也是会找到乐子的。（为了保全他们俩，现在试着跟着麟的步子走是有意义的……即使他还是不清楚这孩子什么时候、为什么决定改变主意了）

“毕竟，语法很重要。”

“古利德说得对，爱德，你不应该是一名高校毕业生吗？”

古利德夸张地摇了摇头。

“我对这个国家教育质量的下降感到非常失望。”

“是吧？我们应该联系能找到的最有影响力的政治人物，让他们知道我们的担忧。你觉得金·布拉德雷会帮我们吗？为了这个国家的孩子们! ”

“我不知道，孩子……”

“但是是为了全国的孩子！”

“我的直觉告诉我他可能并不关心小孩……毕竟他眼里可能只有他自己。”古利德指着埃尔力克说：“糟糕的大学。”

“嘿! 我们上的是同一所大学! 收回你的话! ”

“你毕业了吗? ”

“是啊……”

“那你的大学确实不咋地。”

“嘿！”

在他们短暂的你一言我一语的过程中，埃尔力克只是站在那里看着他们。他的脸越来越红，他们俩没有一句话是回答他的问题，他的怒气越积越多，然后在到达临界点的一刻爆发了。

“麟！你能回我话吗！你这个忘恩负义呆头呆脑的富二代！！！！”

哎呦……炸毛了……

麟其实倒抽了一口气，那样子不是装出来的。

是的，惹毛了。

“好吧，好吧，但你会希望我没说。”

“无所谓，回答我，是谁教你怎么偷车的？”

“……温莉。”

给埃尔力克点时间处理……那个可能是个名字的回答？（古利德有点跟不上场面了，但是，嘿，如果对话不是以他被指控持枪绑架这一行为结束的话，那就对他有利。）

“什么？不可能是她！她没告诉我！”

“告诉一个警察她帮别人偷车?”

“但是，但是……我不相信你! ”

麟又倒抽了口气（老天爷，他真喜欢这么做）然后那个矮子确实用满是歉意的眼神看了他一眼。

“问她。”

埃尔力克毫不犹豫地这么做了，所以说就算在那个年轻的警察眼里，这位温莉女士并不是不可能被收买的。他全程盯着他们看，握着枪的那只手握得更紧了（顺便一提，枪口还对着古利德呢！），然后用另一只手拿起了电话。他一边打字，一边每隔几秒就瞟一眼。他把电话放在嘴边问道：

“嘿，温莉，我知道这听起来很奇怪，但是……你有没有告诉麟怎么偷……”

“假设”麟插嘴道。

“……好吧！你有没有告诉麟怎么假设”他特地拖了长音，“去偷一辆车，三个星期前，却没有告诉我？”

他放下电话……无事发生……他们等那个回复几分钟，因为事情处在了一个很他妈尴尬的位置，只有一个身处国家另一边的奇怪女人才能打破这一情况。

几分钟尴尬的沉默后，电话响了，埃尔力克看着它。

一个女孩的声音响彻了整个房间，可能是这个叫温莉的人，随意地说，“是的。”

古利德清楚地看到埃尔力克的耳朵里冒出了烟。

他又把电话放在嘴边，形色仓皇。

“怎么回事，温莉，你为什么不告诉我麟偷了一辆车？你知道我在找他！”

这一次，回复仅过了几秒钟。

“小人吞千针，爱德！”

房间里鸦雀无声，所有人一动不动，除了埃尔力克缓缓睁大的双眼。

接着，古利德捧腹大笑，声音响亮又刺耳，麟则在地上咯咯地笑。

“哦伙计，她是个好女人！我喜欢这个女孩！”

埃尔力克咬牙切齿。

“闭嘴！别再提她了！”古利德决定不再对这个房间里唯一拿着武器的家伙置若罔闻，用一个非常欠打的笑容代替了笑声。从这个小矮子的表情来看，这招管用。“麟，你和这种家伙混在一起干什么？我看到桌子上的手铐了，别骗我说这不是绑架！”

麟哼了一声，没有回答。

“拜托，还有什么事要用手铐啊？”

接下来，古利德看到了一出真正有意思的好戏，一场让人难以置信的有趣对白在寂静无声中展开了。

麟心领神会地笑了，抬起眉毛看着埃尔力克，对方只是一脸困惑地看着他。麟的眉毛不停地、不可思议地扬起来，直到另一个人终于明白为止。

三秒钟不到，埃尔力克面红耳赤，麟笑得更开心了。

接下来的三分钟，古利德一直在欣赏那个曾经多次试图逮捕自己的警察像鱼一样张大了嘴的样子。

老实说，如果这个矮子再得到更多的消息，他的脑容量可能要炸了。

“告……告诉我你在开玩笑！”

“我也想，但是，我是说，看着他……唔姆，事实上，也许我不应该给他留点面子……我希望我在开玩笑，爱德。”

“你，你和……他？”

“是的。”

就在那一刻，警官爱德华·埃尔力克屈服了。他特有的那股愤怒消失了……深吸一口气，捏了捏鼻梁，看起来像是天塌下来了一般。

真好笑。

“麟，你加入黑帮了吗？”

麟注视着他，冥思苦想了一段时间。他是试图在想出什么计划吗？（他既然决定坦白偷了布拉德雷的车，就一定有什么计划吧？）

“没有。”

“就，就这？没有解释？”

“爱德，我会在几分钟内给你个解释，但是首先……”

麟环顾四周，好像在找什么东西，但是找不到古利德也不知道他在找啥。

然后他脱下了一只鞋子，然后放在手里。（一：嗯？为啥？二：他不是刚洗完澡吗？）

然后，突然间，他把鞋子扔到了古利德脸上。

嗷呜！

什么鬼！

“怎么回事，古利德！”麟看起来很生气，“你去拿了我的药？你疯了吗？这多莽撞！如果你被一个真的警察发现了可怎么办！”

“嘿！你说‘真的警察’是几个意思？”埃尔力克插嘴道，然后就被忽略了。

“或者更糟糕，布拉德雷！”

“得了吧，麟，我不觉得市长会为了一辆车就那么不讲道理！”埃尔力克推论到，试图跟上麟的发言，然而他摇了摇头，移开了视线。他看向古利德，但对方觉得浴室门旁挂着的那幅难看的汽车旅馆油画非常有趣。

埃尔力克长叹一口气，又低头看向了麟。

“你是不是偷了布拉德雷市长的钱？”

麟跳起身，疯狂地挥舞着双手。

“不不不，让我把话说清楚，我没·做·那种事，”他停下来，又挠了挠头，“……除了，对，我做了……”

麟移开了目光，正好对上了古利德，他们互相点了点头。是时候严肃起来了，完成麟走出浴室时想到的计划（老天爷，我知道我们看彼此都不顺眼，但求求你不要让麟是脑子一热就走出来了）。

古利德坐在房间里唯一的一把椅子上（他们还没订双人间），所以麟跳到古利德旁边的桌子上，示意埃尔力克坐到床上。

没想到他照做了，就是有点僵硬，依旧举着那把该死的枪，但他做到了。

然后麟开始说话。

麟花了一段时间才……事实上说出了绝大部分真相？他甚至有能力做到这一点？

好吧，好吧，不完全是。古利德事实上很享受听麟讲自己是如何发现父亲的计划和罪行，以及他和黑帮的交集，他是如何发现布拉德雷市长的城府极深，以及自己向一个试图逃离黑帮的家伙求助。麟怎么从他父亲的眼皮底下偷走了钱，然后分发给了员工。至于他和古利德为什么要逃跑，为了躲避布拉德雷的愤怒，麟偷了一辆车。（干得漂亮，孩子。）

一切的结果都让人印象深刻。古利德并没有被描绘为一个英雄，但麟设法让他与所有发生的严重罪行无关。

差不多半个小时过去了，古利德和麟看着埃尔力克在他俩面前来回踱步。

“布拉德雷！ 那个布拉德雷！那你呢？知道了这件事后，决定偷几十亿美元，然后落草为寇？你的第一反应在想啥？”

“我还能怎么办？”

“其他的都行！”

“哦，拜托，行不通的。”

“你本可以告诉我的？”

“我不想让你陷入危险，布拉德雷是个危险又有权势的人，爱德。”

“所以你决定偷他的车？”

“他说到点子上了，孩子。这个举动既愚蠢又疯狂！”

“还有你! 你决定离开黑帮，和这个白痴一起去旅行? ”

“这不是公路旅行! ”

“是的，爱德，谢谢你! 这确实是一次公路旅行! ”

这家伙还在那里来回踱步，反反复复，以至于古利德看着他都会有点恶心了。

“现在我该怎么办？我得想办法拉他下台，至少这次我可以信任那个混账马斯坦。但是……这需要时间！现在我不能让你回来……布拉德雷的眼线到处都是，如果真的如你所说……他会把你们俩都杀了。”

好吧好吧。至少现在事情有突破口了。他们只需小心谨慎，选择正确的用词和时机。这个矮子已经得出了结论，他们不能在拘留期间不受布拉德雷的影响，至少现在是这样，所以如果他们打对了牌……

“嘿，我想到了！你可以放我们走，爱德！”

确实，那个臭小子只能这么说！

“啥？？？”

麟又重复了一遍，吐字清晰，好像这就是问题所在。

“你应该让我们走，在我们逃跑的时候，你可以专注于别的事情。”

“别的事？别的事！这可不像你在我面前抽大麻，麟！你们是逃犯，白痴，我不能就这么放你们走！”

埃尔力克停止了踱步，麟举起胳膊，把一只手搭在他的肩膀上。

“爱德，世上无难事，只怕有心人！”

“我可去你妈的，麟。”

古利德觉得这是一个插话的好时机。

如果这就是他们的处世之道，那还他妈的等什么？

“嗯，我个人同意麟说的。”

“我也去你妈的，古利德。”

“没办法，小豆丁。”讲真，埃尔力克的身高没有那么矮，只是在一次警方的突袭中，古利德发现这个矮子讨厌开他身高的玩笑！他可能只是发育迟缓，或者……

“别那样叫我！闭嘴，没人在征求你的意见！暴徒没有发表意见的权利！”

“嘿，住宿费是我付的！”

“用的什么钱？”

这是多么完美的时刻，把事情交给麟！

“听着，爱德，你能有选择的余地吗？我是说，你真的觉得我们在这个制度下会安全吗？”

“用证人保护计划或许……”

“哇，哇，哇。我从没说过我会告发警察! 别让我把话咽下去! ”

“闭嘴古利德。”“闭嘴古利德。”

“行吧，我说真的……”

“也许之后可行，但现在呢？当布拉德雷还是这个城市的权利顶峰的时候？”

“是的，你是对的……”

“你得让我们走。看! ”麟从他一直坐着的桌子上下来，去了趟洗手间，拿着他的包就回来了。

靠，他的包在浴室里，他本来可以跑掉的。

傻瓜。

“你看，爱德，这是一些书面文件，我在逃跑之前偷过来的。你可以利用这些来成立案件，至少要说服你的老大，对不对？”

那个豆丁考虑了一下，点了点头。

“那就让我们走吧，你真的觉得我做错了吗？”

埃尔力克咬紧嘴唇，面色凝重。

“好吧，我就不多说什么了。麟，说真的，如果你现在逃跑，我不知道你还能不能全身而退。作为一个逃犯……”

“你觉得我会后悔吗? ”

“不，我想你的表妹兰芳会杀了我的! ”最后这句话他几乎尖叫着说出口的。那位女士听起来很可怕……

“这确实！她做掉你之后没人能找到你的尸体，但你把我扔进监狱也会这样……”

“你也知道我进退两难！”

“嗯，确实，你完了。”

埃尔力克放下文件，又开始一边踱步一边思索，那根呆毛微微颤抖，而麟又跳上了桌子。

“知道了知道了，我们行动吧。如果我把你列入知情人名单，我就可以合法地不告诉任何人我知道你在哪里。等我干掉那个混蛋，你就可以安全地回来，不用坐牢了！”

“那……还真行得通！你觉得怎么样，古利德？”

“哦，你现在知道问我了，你个卑鄙的家伙！”

“他怎么了？”

“没啥事，他只是习惯了得到我的全心关注，他不擅长和别人分享，他喜欢把一切都归为己有。”

“等等，他真的喜欢你的关注？你的？姚麟的？”

“我明白，太有魅力是种罪过！”

古利德装模作样大声咳嗽了几下，他俩都疑惑地看着他。很好，这场谈话在没有他参与情况下进行了太长时间。

“你凭什么认为我愿意照顾这个小家伙几个月，然后就让他走了? ”

埃尔力克一脸迷惑地回过头，麟向古利德靠近了些，把一只手放在嘴前低语，这样爱德就听不到了。

“小心点，你听起来更像是一个绑匪，我们两个不是都希望你听起来……”

“行吧，混蛋麟！”他没有放低声音，谁他妈在乎呢？

“你到底在说什么？爱德试图给我们一个机会，让我们在布拉德雷被捕后回到正常的生活，而你却出于自尊心要错过这个机会? ”

“我的意思是，如果不这样做，你们两个就别无选择，回归不了正常生活，只能逃亡。你一无所有，为什么不选择合作呢? ”

古利德不得不嘲笑他。

“和你合作? 你想让·我·听·你的·计划? 你找笑呢？”

“别做一个混蛋，古利德。”麟警告他，就像他会听似的。

“我只是说……”

“……即使你自己没有计划，你也不想听我们的? ”

“我可以一直逃跑，致力于我的单飞生涯。就算没有警察和布拉德雷，我也不会回到过去的生活……你们两个小鬼要想清楚，没有我的参与，你们的计划无从谈起……”

麟一直盯着他看，真烦人。

“你现在想怎么办，害虫？”

他靠得更近了，那张蠢脸离他只有几寸远。

“哦——”

“啥？”

“啊，我性感的甜心！！！！”

“啥？？？？”

“你知道吗，你真可爱！”

“你在说什么！我只是想得到应得的尊重。”

埃尔力克哼了一声，古利德把他惹恼了。

麟似乎想到了什么点子，这从来不是一个好兆头，但他只是说，看着他像一个迷路的小狗。

“拜~托~啦~古利德，你就原谅我的计划吧，至少诚实点嘛！他会让我们走的，现在想想什么时候动身。”

这让古利德翻了个白眼……没有选择的余地，只能答应下来。古利德真心讨厌害虫。

他们迅速收拾好东西，准备好行李。

“我不会想知道那里面是什么，对吧？”

“爱德，爱德，爱德……为什么要问那些你讨厌回答的问题? ”麟没有作答，只是摇着头。

古利德甚至不屑于回答这个问题，人们为了站在道德制高点的优越感所做的事是那么无聊，更令人厌烦。但这个豆丁确实为了他们舍弃了一些职责，并试图对他们施以援手，帮他们摆脱这糟糕的处境，所以……他不过多评价。

他正要推开门，埃尔力克拦住了他。

“古利德，你应该换一辆车。我没跟任何人说起我的调查，但我是在办公室搜集的线索，有人可以像我一样凭借蛛丝马迹，顺藤摸瓜找到你们。”

古利德转过身，看到他明显是在自责，因为帮助自己摆脱了他同事的追捕。这可不是每天都能看到的景色，他放声大笑。

“看看我是不是四面楚歌到了要听警察的逃跑建议……”是的，埃尔力克应该这么做……放他们走，然后在背后捅他们一刀毫无意义。古利德拿出一支笔和一张旧收据，潦草地写下了他的一次性手机号码。“除非他们盯上我们了，或者可以安全回来，记下来然后烧掉，否则不要打电话给我们。”

埃尔力克接过收据，不知所措，麟笑着看他们俩。

“好，这是我的，如果你们有需要，或许几周后需要新药时就打给我？”

他们终于准备好动身了（他们必须立刻离开那里，该死，埃尔力克还在那里和麟谈话）麟给了他朋友一拳。笨蛋。

“去推翻市政府吧，让我骄傲一回。最后弥补一下这些年来你让我和一个警察成为朋友的事实。”

“混蛋……祝你好运。”

“你也是。我们走吧，我的性感武装甜心。”

但他们听到惊呼声的时候已经坐在车里了。

“武装是什么意思？！！”


	6. 尾声

提姆很无聊，真他妈无聊，但也只能这么受着。现在快到午夜了，在他工作的这个叫做“Grue Qui Parle”的小餐馆里，只有一个中年妇女在喝她的第六杯咖啡，除了时不时抱怨自己睡不着以外，她没有和任何人交流。

别在大半夜喝六杯咖啡了，夫人！

无论如何，无聊是件好事。他可以玩手机，尽量不去想自己落了多少功课，时不时瞥一眼柜台上打开的书，这样他就不会因为没有学习而感到内疚。

那位女士面前的咖啡还有大半杯，而他已经无聊到一定程度了。该死，今晚连收音机都在放还过得去的音乐，所以那两个该死的家伙最好打起来。

“你真的想杀了我吗，孩子？别跟我说你还没吃过东西就开车？”

“你又不是没有胃，你怎么会不知道自己吃没吃晚饭呢？”

“因为我不吃晚饭不会晕，不会在开车的时候死于车祸。”

提姆转了转眼睛。老天，这个皮革爱好者应该去做道路安全广告：道路千万条，安全第一条！

“直到你打算扇我一巴掌让我们停在这里为止我都很好！”较年轻、不那么急躁的那位揉了揉脑袋，但看起来像更担心耳光会弄乱他的头发。

他们找了个位子坐下，他们真他妈想在这里吃饭吗？不是单纯的一杯速溶咖啡或是别的什么……

好吧，至少他们看起来已经达成了休战协议，他们立即停止了吵架，点餐，等待食物，然后开始饱腹……

提姆又感到无聊了，但他不喜欢这样！生活是不公平的，他想从那两个白痴那里寻到更多的乐子！

那两个人一边喝着汤，一边进行着某种盯着对方看的比赛，如果提姆在乎的话，这场比赛会非常有趣，但赢家显而易见。如果每个人喝汤的方式能说明什么的话，“马尾辫”显然更加生气且固执。

“急躁的”那位印证了这个称呼。（提姆应该写一本关于行为心理学和喝汤的书，赚个几百万然后辞掉这份该死的工作）

“是这样吗? ”

“急躁的”对自己说的话感到尴尬而有点畏畏缩缩，提姆能听到“马尾辫”对此很开心，一边吃东西一边继续盯着对方。

“……你在生我的气…因为……”“急躁的”打着手势，对方打断了他的讲话。

“你知道为什么。”那个男孩没给对方台阶下。

“是因为不想听一个警察的建议吗？你真的能怪我吗，孩子？”

“当然不是，我明白！我完全明白！”

哦？

有趣？或许？

“马尾辫”接着说。

“我知道只是因为我有机会回到过去的生活，而你没有。”

“哎呦……这对一个男人来说没什么。”

“对不起……但是……如你所言，我对你很生气！你没有告诉我那些药的事！”

呜呼，药……还有警察！

今天这俩兄弟的事要比上这该死的班有意思多了。

“你对此很生气？”

“我当然生气了！”

“但是你稳赚不亏！警察会来……”他环顾四周，检查是否有人会听他谈话，没有看到柜台后面的提姆，继续用同样的音量说下去，白痴……“警察会来，你逃走就好，警察可不会给你药！”

“你……你是个白痴，你知道吗？”

是的，他看起来真的……

“得了吧，孩子，说的像你没这么想过一样。”

“我……我真不敢相信！你……你是我见过最随便的人！比如，现在我敢肯定，你实际在想几个月后，爱德打理好一切后，你回到城市一无所有，对吧？”

“不是我觉得……这是事实。”

令人心碎。

为什么这个该死的地方不卖爆米花？

“我的老天！我真的能读懂你的心思！你将会孤身一人…不知道何去何从…是这样，不对吗？就像布拉德雷和他的心腹那样，其他的黑手党成员不会向你祝贺并欢迎你回来……”

还有黑手党参与？

提姆不再为网飞付费，而是专注于这两人的对话。

“哦，啊不，我是说，嗯，就是这样。我的意思是，我老爸…嗯…又老又疯，他整天坐在椅子上一个人下棋……我想如果布拉德雷被捕，我离开了，那么拉斯特……她就是一把手……”

“你老爸生了七个孩子，就是为了给你们取这种名字？”

等等，拉斯特是个真名？

“他试过了……但只生下六个……哦不错，他没能做到，但是那个混账拉斯掺和了一脚，给他的后代取名为普莱德……”

“又多了一个恨他的理由，对吧？”

“确实，想办法让我们老爸开心比欺骗你要糟糕得多……”

“我确定……”“马尾辫”看起来不确定。

“不管怎么说，如果他因为什么事情倒台了，那么拉斯特就会负责这些事情。”

“这对你来说意味着什么? ”

“好吧，首先，我不能回去再入伙……不是我想回去……但是，有一点比较好，她大概不会主动要杀我……也许? ”

提姆能看得出“马尾辫”在颤抖，为了尽量不发出呜咽，或是打他，亦或是把汤扔到对方脸上。

很明显，他试图让那个“急躁的”理解发生在他身上的事情。

他什么时候才能不拐弯抹角，直接说出来呢？提姆想知道！

“嗯……还不错，对吧？”

“好耶！我可真高兴！我可能不会被自己的家人残忍地杀害！我的生活多么美好啊! ”

餐厅里的每个人都在同情地皱着眉头，甚至连越来越沮丧的“马尾辫”和坐在那边的六杯咖啡女士也不例外。

“这是最低的底线，不是吗？”

是啊。

“是啊……”

“所以事实是，如果你没有逃避全国旅行的借口，那就永远不要停止移动。”“马尾辫”挥舞着勺子，小心地没把汤撒的到处都是，谢天谢地。

“什么借口？”

“因为直到现在你都不能和你认识的人说话……由于你的选择，没有他们，你的生活还会继续……”

“哇哦，孩子，你今天聪明得让人惊讶。”

“抱歉……但事实就是如此，不是吗？”

“如果是这样，你怎么做？”

“好吧，现实并非如此。”

耶，他会说出来吗？

“何出此言？”

“你会得到我。”

哇哦~~~~~~真浪漫！彻头彻尾的浪漫故事！

“真可爱。”

我不喜欢你那嘲讽的语气，“急躁的”，表现得讨喜点然后亲上去，快点！

“拜托，我性感的武装戏精之王！别这样！听，正在放的是我们的歌！”

他们的歌是Toto的《Africa》？

“马尾辫”走向“急躁的”，拉着他的手把他领了出去（用另一只手从他的口袋里偷了两张二十美元的钞票，几乎是用扔的把它们放到了桌子上）。

很好，现在很显然是抽根烟休息的好时候。虽然提姆不抽烟，但他应该试一根。现在，外面，剧情发展到哪一步了？（夫人，你可以把收银台里的钱都拿走，看看提姆在不在乎！顺便说一句，应急的打火机和香烟就在菜单旁边）

“我是认真的，亲爱的……我让很多大人物损失了大量的钱财，我需要一个全副武装的性感壮汉做我的保镖。”

“急躁的”得意地笑了。

“这算是正常发布招聘的样子吗？”

“我的领英和其它网站上都有。”

（译者注：领英——全球职场社交平台）

讲真提姆有点跟不上对话了，这不是现实生活中发生的事情。他点了根烟，假装在抽。

他们两个走到车前，“急躁的”让“马尾辫”转了半圈，把他压在车子上。

“哇哦，孩子，下面挺壮观啊，这样的话说出口……”

“去你妈的！我给你看看我的有多厉害！”

他收到了嘲笑。好吧，确实很差劲。

“差劲。”

“确实，我能做得更好。”

“别太累着自己了。”

“马尾辫”好像很享受被顶嘴的过程，真是个怪人。

“我迫不及待想要一个可怕的黑帮分子来保护我的安全……但至少要几个月之后了，在那之前我们能做些什么呢，我放荡的朋友?”

“急躁的”还是把他压在车上，假装在想事情。

“我们是两个疯子，风光无限，带着一大笔钱和警察与黑帮玩猫捉老鼠游戏，没有负担，还有好几个月的闲暇时间。”

他狡猾的笑了。

他们是不是打算上演《末路狂花》？（注：一部公路冒险电影）

“我说，我们去公路旅行吧，孩子。”

然后，唇齿相依。

Fuck，好！

（就是别死了，好吗？提姆上钩了。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我打完最后一个字，心里与其说雀跃更多的是失落……想到自己再也没有这么好的文看，就很难过……
> 
> 因为做翻译的时候要比任何人都要仔细推敲字里行间的细节，所以我要比任何人都能体会的到chan_bi老师有意留下的、非常有爱的细节。因此虽然这20天的翻译很累，但心里一直都很开心，真的很开心。
> 
> 我没看够……我真的没看够……
> 
> 我的初心是，“传播世界优秀古利麟同人文化”，如果在未来，我退出了这个圈子，但是只要有一个有不太磕得下英肉的人能通过我的翻译感受到幸福，那我所做的一切都是值得的。
> 
> 对于看到这里的不知名的你表示感谢。  
> 也同样感谢原作者chan_bi老师。


End file.
